Blue Stones
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: “You want a relationship?” - House and Cuddy begin a relationship after her office is destroyed, but life can't go smoothly for them once the hospital finds out. Huddy. AU after 5x09 but follows the medical cases. Hiatus.
1. Plans

**AN: Okay, so since Walking into Walls is winding down and I'm thinking of abandoning The lonely touch (wrote a oneshot with the same idea called Fells Like Tonight), I decided to start a new story. **

**This picks up at the end of "Last Resort", so basically, what if House and Cuddy started a romantic relationship then? How would it affect their lives as opposed to ignoring their feelings? Okay, crappy sounding, but trust me, I've already got the whole thing outlined.**

* * *

Chapter One

Cuddy stared at House, both their expressions calm, unlike the shocked ones that the majority of the staff wore. "You want a relationship?" She hoped her voice hadn't sounded too hopeful, or too nervous, she didn't want to seem desperate to be with him.

House blinked at her, and looked around the room; from the blood stains on the carpet, to his notes on the wall, to the phone that lay haphazardly on the floor, before looking back at Cuddy.

"I …" he stopped himself, unsure if he should give her the right answer or not.

Cuddy looked back at him, and House could see it in her eyes, she wanted him to say yes, she wanted _him_.

"Yes," House nodded.

"House … are you sure about this?" Cuddy went to open her desk drawer, but House stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned.

"Why not?" Cuddy looked up, her hand on the pull.

"Some sneaking doctor decided to flip it over so when you open it, everything falls out."

"_House_," Cuddy laughed, "Come help me and I'm going to put this desk together the right way, not your way."

"Killjoy," House eased himself down into a crouch besides her chair.

"Once I open it, then I expect you to put everything back _just the way you found it_." Cuddy opened the drawer, the contents falling into House's lap. As he picked up a few pens, Cuddy stood, surveying the damage done to her office again.

"All this for a diagnosis?" She sighed, leaning against the desk.

"It amazes me what some people do," House abandon his job of cleaning up the contents of the drawer and stood besides her, "It was Melioidosis, but I'll assume you already knew that."

"I didn't," Cuddy responded, looking slightly annoyed, "Not that I really care since he just destroyed my office to find that out, but okay."

"This is nothing," House shrugged, "Besides, you need to redecorate."

"Oh God," Cuddy looked at him, "Last time I did that, you insisted that everything was the way you wanted it."

"Well sure, I mean, out of all your employees I'm pretty sure that I spend the most time here."

"And you will be," Cuddy nodded towards the clinic, where Wilson stood, looking around, "Go talk with Wilson, okay? I'll be out in a few moments, we can go get an early dinner."

"Sure," House went to leave, then turned, marching up towards Cuddy's desk again.

"Yes?" She turned around, "What did you forget?"

"This," House leaned down, kissing her lips gently, "I'll wait for you in the clinic Cuddy."

"Okay," she smiled to herself as he shut the door behind her, running a finger along her lips.

"House!" Wilson looked thankful to see House unharmed, "What the hell was going on in there?"

"What...?" House felt a flash of concern, he and Cuddy hadn't decided when they were going to announce their relationship to the hospital's staff, if at all.

"The guy," Wilson urged, acting like an excited little kid, "what was it?"

"Melioidosis," House replied simply, seeing Cuddy shake her head at finding the contents of the desk drawer on the floor still.

"What's Cuddy doing about her office?"

"Keeping it like that," House replied, "Though she's decided she's going to paint a large heart with my initials in it on the wall."

"Seriously House, is she redecorating it?"

"Obviously," House rolled his eyes, "Do you really think Miss 'Everything Must Be Perfect In My Hospital' is going to let her own office look like a madman just destroyed it?"

"Well, no," Wilson responded, "What's she going to do in the meantime?"

"Use my office, I bet," House shrugged, "After all, she's going to find a way to punish me for ruining it."

"You ruined it?" Wilson repeated.

"Well, since the guy who was holding the gun to my head doesn't really have an office, she's just going to pick me by default." House liked that idea, glad that he knew Cuddy would do exactly as he said.

"Aren't you going to ask her out or something?" Wilson changed topics.

"Wh...what?" House sputtered, feigning ignorance and confusion.

"Well, I was just wondering House," Wilson tried to cover for his friend's foolish reaction, "She deserves someone like you and you deserve someone like her. I think you two would be happy together."

"Soppy, soppy," House whined, "Not my type of story; though the devil and I are going to dinner tonight."

"Wait, you and Cuddy are going to dinner tonight?" Wilson looked shocked at this.

"Who else would I be talking about?" House faked a groan, "I think she's going to guilt me into ruining her precious office by making me pay for dinner."

"Well most men do that when going out with a woman to dinner." Wilson replied, stating the obvious.

"It's not a date Wilson, we're just friends." House retorted, his thoughts straying back to the kiss that he and Cuddy had just shared.

"Oh sure, friends that kiss each other," Wilson nodded towards Cuddy, who was getting ready to leave, "If you two leave this place together then rumors will fly; the good, the bad and the ugly."

"So...?" House looked towards Cuddy, "We're _friends_ Wilson, friends go out to dinner."

"You ready House?" Cuddy slipped up besides them, "Oh, hi Wilson."

"Erm, hi Cuddy." Wilson suddenly felt awkward, knowing that Cuddy was still a bit annoyed at him for insisting that she had feelings for House and that she and him had to date.

"You're ready, right?" House looked at Cuddy, a mysterious gleam in his eyes, "Because if so, then let's head out."

"Bye Wilson," House and Cuddy both waved, heading out together, earning a few curious stares from various staff members and the few remaining SWAT team members.

"I've got to stop by my apartment quickly," House began when they reached Cuddy's car, "Do you mind?"

"Actually," Cuddy began, "I was going to suggest that we take my car to dinner then we'll swing by here and you can get your bike."

"Okay," House shrugged, "That works too, if you don't mind all the rumors that will be flying around this hospital once we leave."

"I don't care," Cuddy unlocked her car, tossing her briefcase on the seat, before getting in. "I want us to try a relationship, no matter what every other person in the hospital says."

"Brave, brave soul you are Lisa Cuddy," House got in the passenger seat and closed the door, leaning over and pecking her on the lips gently.

"Is that a good thing?" Cuddy leaned back, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot, "Or should I be worried?"

"Definitely good," House looked over at her as she drove, "Unless you would rather keep your professional hospital dean of medicine image."

"House!" Cuddy laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you are dating one of your employees." House replied.

"Shut up and let's go inside," Cuddy shut off the engine as they stopped outside his apartment.

"Okay," House opened the door and limped inside quickly, even before Cuddy had a chance to open her own door.

"House!" She hurried into his apartment after locking the car doors, "What's going on?"

"Need Vicodin," he grumbled, reappearing in the hallway, holding a bottle in his hand.

"You just got a refill yesterday," Cuddy snatched the bottle from his hands before he could open it, "I'm withholding your Vicodin until you ease up on the dosage."

House frowned at her, eying the bottle for a few moments before limping into the kitchen, humming innocently. He rummaged around in the cupboards, not seeing Cuddy appear in the doorway, before reaching up and grabbing a second spare bottle from in the coffee cup. Leaning against the counter, he shook the bottle, glad it was full and smiled.

"You idiot," Cuddy snapped, "You've got stashes all over your apartment."

"Duh," House looked at her, "I'm an addict Cuddy."

"And I'm a doctor too," Cuddy sat on the counter, trying to peer into various cupboards, "Where are your other stashes?"

"I'm not telling you," House reached for the Vicodin bottle in her hand, "Give it to me."

"No." Cuddy snapped, hiding it behind her back.

"I'm in pain Cuddy!" House snapped, "Give me the bottle."

"No." Cuddy repeated, "_Unless _you agree to a strict amount of pills each day."

"Have you ever had to live without your thigh muscle?"

"That's not the point House," Cuddy looked at him, "I know you're an addict and I know you need the pills, but this is too much."

"It's never too much for an addict Cuddy," House held out his hand, "Please, Lisa, I don't want to ruin our evening together, just give me two pills, that's all I ask."

"Fine," Cuddy snapped, tossing the bottle at him, "Take your damn pills, I'm going home." She turned on her heel, stopping at the door, "See you at work tomorrow."

* * *

**AN; Okay, I've already written chapter two, but I'm going to wait a few days to see how this does review wise. So if you want me to continue, just review and say so!**

**KM**


	2. Talks

Chapter Two

"House," Wilson's overeager voice shocked him, "How was dinner with Cuddy?"

"Uh," House looked at the clock on the stove, it was nearly nine at night and he hadn't moved since Cuddy had left, "Dinner?"

"Don't play stupid House," Wilson began, "You and Cuddy were going to dinner, how was it?"

"Oh right, dinner with Cuddy. Yeah, about those plans, well, they kind of backfired." House began, not really wanting to be talking about it, but he knew Wilson would get it out of him anyways.

"What happened?"

"I had to go home, get a Vicodin or two, and she got furious at me." House replied, "She wouldn't give me the Vicodin, I told her I wanted it then we'd go out for dinner, then she got all pissed off and left."

"What did you say House?" Wilson groaned, not wanting to go pick up the pieces.

"I just told her that I know I'm an addict and I need the drugs because I'm in pain."

"House," Wilson snapped, "You idiot! She's worried about you, don't ruin it by taking your addiction over this."

"I didn't," House retorted, "I asked for _two _Vicodin and she wouldn't even give me the prescribed dosage, she gave me all this crap about her being a doctor too. I think I know she's a doctor too, but she hasn't had to live without a thigh muscle for ten odd years."

"Go talk to her House, now." Wilson began, "I don't care what you think she's going to say to you or whatever, you need to go apologize and ask her to dinner for tomorrow night."

"No," House snapped, "I don't have to listen to you Wilson, besides, it's more than just apologizing."

"What are you talking about House?' Wilson sounded confused and House knew that he'd regret telling him about his and Cuddy's relationship.

"We're dating," House began, waiting for Wilson's response.

"Wh-what?!" He exclaimed, "You and Cuddy … dating? Someone must have tainted your drink today to make you think that you must worship Cuddy. Two weeks ago, you wouldn't touch a relationship with Cuddy with a ten foot pole."

"A lot has changed in the two weeks," House retorted, "My feelings for Cuddy isn't one of them, I've always had feelings for her; but, my opinion of office romances has."

"Obviously," Wilson couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice, "You're dating your boss."

"Maybe," House sighed, "She didn't want anything to do with me when she left earlier."

"House, she's just upset," Wilson began, "She wants something with you, maybe more than a casual relationship, but she doesn't want your Vicodin addiction to screw it all up."

"I know she doesn't," House snapped, "If she wanted that, then she should have never approached me about a relationship."

"So now you're going to blame this on Cuddy and her need for a perfect relationship?" Wilson asked, now trying to defend Cuddy and prove House wrong at the same time.

"No, I just don't know what to make of it." House admitted, shocking Wilson with his seemingly easy defeat.

"So you're just going to go into work tomorrow life nothing ever happened?"

"No," House stood, "I'm going to talk to her. Bye," he half-threw the phone into the cradle and slammed the door on his way out.

"House?" Cuddy opened her door a crack, "What?"

"You were crying," House looked into her bloodshot eyes, "Let me in, please, we need to talk."

"About what?" She spoke through the crack in the door, "I don't remember telling you that we needed to talk."

"Well we do," House leaned on the door, forcing it open.

"House, I never invited you in," Cuddy protested, shivering slightly in the November air.

"I don't care _Lisa_," he slipped his hand in hers, "We're talking now and you're not going to run from it now."

"What are we supposed to talk about House?" Cuddy tugged her hand out of his grasp, moving towards the kitchen where she had been making a cup of coffee.

"Us." House replied.

"There's nothing to talk about House, it's over."

"Our relationship is over because of a Vicodin bottle?" House asked, "Look I understand some reasons, but a prescription drug?"

"That you are addicted to, yes." Cuddy snapped, glaring at him.

"Oh, who's being the foolish one now?" House asked, "Maybe I was rude to you earlier about you giving me that Vicodin bottle, and you're right I take a lot of Vicodin. But you didn't have to walk out on me like that."

"You weren't going to do anything until you got the Vicodin anyways," Cuddy replied, "I wanted to spend the evening with you, I really did, but not with you upset at me."

"If you have given me the Vicodin, the _two _Vicodin pills which I asked for, then we could have enjoyed a nice dinner." House began, "Look, two pills was all I needed Lisa, then I would have been able to go to dinner with you."

"Is this going to be a recurring event?" Cuddy looked up at House, "Us fighting over your Vicodin addiction?"

"I … hope not," House leaned against the wall, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Are you all right?" Cuddy stepped forwards, looking into his eyes worriedly.

"My leg," He nodded towards the couch, "Help me." Cuddy draped one of House's arms over her shoulder, supporting him as he half hopped towards the couch.

"You going to be okay?" Cuddy eased him onto the couch and sat besides him.

"Eh," House grunted, not really paying attention, his focus on a stack of paper across the room.

"What?" Cuddy's gaze followed his to the papers, "Oh, those aren't important, don't worry about them, just some notes that I've been making."

"Oh, okay," House looked up at her, "Can you grab me some Advil or whatever you have?"

"Sure, I'll get some water too," Cuddy bent down, kissing his forehead gently, before heading down the hall.

As soon as she was out of sight, House propelled himself upwards, limping towards the papers, and being curious, he picked one up. Each page was handwritten in Cuddy's neat script, over onto five different pages, each one dated with a certain year. Skimming the writing, his jaw dropped, it was like a mood journal, but different, it was notations on her feelings for him.

"Okay, House, I..." Cuddy trailed off, seeing the paper in his hand.

"What's this?" He held up one of the pages, but Cuddy marched over towards him, grabbing all five of them and stuffing them into a folder, which she jammed into her briefcase.

"Nothing," she was blushing and House smiled, knowing that she was worried about his reactions to the papers.

"It wasn't nothing," House limped back to the couch and collapsed on it, "Tell me, it's not like I'm going to tell the whole hospital."

"Very funny." Cuddy sat on the coffee table, holding out two Advil and a glass of water, "Just take the meds House."

"Okay," he grabbed both pills and gulped them down dry, "Thanks."

"Don't tell me that you want to leave now." Cuddy pulled house down to the couch again as he stood.

"No, not yet, I just like giving you panic attacks so you think that I'm going to leave you." House pulled her onto the couch with him, leaning forwards and kissing her lips gently.

"You idiot!" Cuddy pushed him off her, her eyes blazing, "You think you can just come over here and kiss me whenever you like?"

"Well, we _are _dating Cuddy, or at least we were when we left work today." House reached for her hand, lacing it awkwardly with his, "Or did our fight over my Vicodin change that and reduce us back to a professional relationship?"

"I don't know," Cuddy admitted, "I'm willing to give us a chance though, I just don't want to fight over your Vicodin doses anymore."

"Fine, as long as you don't nag me about clinic hours when not at the hospital." House countered.

"Oh, I guarantee that," Cuddy replied, curling against House's side, her head on his shoulder; but she froze, feeling him tense.

"Cuddy," he began awkwardly, "I, erm, don't know about this yet."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"I mean, I know your last name is Cuddy, so you're probably good at cuddling, but can we save that for later?"

"Can I call you the killjoy now?" Cuddy pulled away from him, her hand on his chest.

"Whatever," House rolled his eyes at her, "But let's make an agreement, right now."

"Sure," Cuddy looked at him.

"Whenever I run into you at work, I expect a kiss from you, no matter who is in the room; and I insist that you let me call you Cuddles at work too." House leaned back in the cushions.

"Fine, you can kiss me at work and call me Cuddles _when we're alone _or with Wilson, but you are not allowed to try and skimp out on clinic duty whenever you want."

"Unless someone _real _is dying."

"Unless _one of your patients _is dying, someone is always dying House."

"Oh, pooh Cuddles," House rolled his eyes at the face she made at her new pet name, "You saw the loophole in my master plan to take over the hospital."

"Well I'm sorry because you're not allowed to take over the hospital for any reason, especially if the person running it just so happens to be your girlfriend." Cuddy smirked at him, seeing his face fall and she leaned forwards, pecking him on the lips, "You are _such _a child Gregory House."

"And you love me for it." House's arm was around her shoulders and he smiled, his fingers laced with hers.

**AN: Okay, now I really will make you wait for the next chapter, even if it's only a few days. **

**KM**


	3. Clinic Duty

**AN: Happy early New Year everyone, read and review please. **

**Also, I should mention that this fic will follow most of the main events from "Let Them Eat Cake" to the beginning of "Ignorance is Bliss" ... except for Lucas, he will not be in this story.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Okay, no case," House entered the DDX room, getting a bunch of relived sighs in response.

"So what now?" Kutner looked up from where he sat besides Thirteen, "We sit here all day and do nothing?"

"Gee, someone switched places with Taub this morning." House poured himself a cup of coffee, and after a few seconds, poured another for Cuddy.

"Why do you need two cups of coffee?" Taub asked, "Unless you're giving that to someone."

"Sure," House leaned against the counter, twirling his cane between his fingers, "You'll see soon enough."

"We're going to waste time here?" Foreman looked around at his colleagues, "I'm heading down to the clinic, maybe do something useful for the hospital." He stood, heading towards the door, nearly colliding into Cuddy as she entered the room.

"Sorry Dr. Cuddy," Foreman tried to hide his embarrassment and side-stepped her, heading out of the room and towards the elevators.

"Morning," Kutner nodded to Cuddy as she passed by his chair.

"Morning you all," Cuddy turned, taking the extra cup of coffee that House had poured for her, "No new cases have come in yet so you're all on clinic duty until something comes in."

"But Cuddy," House whined, and he shut up as she glared at him.

"Okay," Taub headed out of the DDX room, leaving the rest of the them to stare after him in slight surprise.

"Too bad," House smirked at Cuddy and she blushed, knowing what was coming, "Boreman and him missed the big announcement."

"You're secretly a ninja?" Kutner suggested, earning laughs from both Cuddy and Thirteen and an eye roll from House.

"You've decided to come to the dark side?" Thirteen added, "Mine's way better." She hissed to Kutner as an afterthought.

"How about..." House paused for a dramatic effect, "Out of you two, whomever can see ten clinic patients and have them treated correctly gets to find out the big secret."

"Git," Kutner stood, Thirteen only milliseconds behind him, "Let's go. I'll race you Thirteen." The two of them nearly ran from the DDX room, heading towards the elevators in a mad dash to get to the clinic first.

"Very funny," Cuddy turned to look at him, a smile on her lips, "You're going to torture them, then when they actually do complete the required task, you'll find something else for them to do."

"Exactly," House smiled at her, "Let's go tell Wilson the good news." He slipped his hand in hers and they walked, hand in hand from the room, earning a few curious stares, before stepping inside Wilson's office.

"Why hello there," House stood in front of Wilson's desk, glaring down at him in mock anger.

"Whoever it is, go away," Wilson sighed, not looking up.

"That's not a nice way to speak to your boss," House snapped, earning a slap on the arm from Cuddy. "Ow, Wilson, your boss hit me."

"She's also your girlfriend, you get her to stop." Wilson looked up, only to see Cuddy round on House.

"You told Wilson?" She asked, looking half annoyed and half pleased, "When?"

"He's my best friend, trust me, he knows everything." House smiled, "Relax Cuddles, it's no big deal; now your cleavage on the other hand."

"Shut up and take your flirting elsewhere," Wilson groaned, seeing Cuddy blush at his comment.

"Shut up Wilson," House stood, "Now, I need to go down to the clinic and keep an eye on my junior ducklings so I know they don't cheat."

"Cheat what?" Wilson looked at House, then to Cuddy, "What's going on?"

"Greg said that he's going to tell either Dr. Kutner or Dr. Hadley about the two of us, but it's on whomever sees ten clinic patients first." Cuddy explained, "Let's go down, all three of us."

"Sure," Wilson shrugged, "Maybe _you _can do some clinic hours too House."

"Me? Do clinic hours? When Cuddles here in is her office? How am I supposed to do that?" House stepped onto the elevator, Cuddy and Wilson following him.

"No idea but you have to." Cuddy slipped her hand into his and brushed her lips against his, "That's part of our agreement, right?"

"Yes mommy," House rolled his eyes, "See what I have to put up with Wilson?"

"Cuddy's your girlfriend as well as your boss," Wilson began, "I'd be nice if were you." He led the way off the elevator, Cuddy and House following him, keeping a slight distance between them.

"So," House entered the clinic, seeing Thirteen leaning against the counter, "You already finished?"

"Kutner divided ten people into the three exam rooms and has nurses stationed outside each door, they won't let me in." She frowned, "He cheated."

"That he did," House glanced up at the doors, "Which one is he in?"

"Exam room two," Thirteen replied, standing by Cuddy and Wilson.

"Good," House marched over to the door, banging on it with his cane, "Open up."

"Exam going on!" Kutner called back, but House swung open the door anyways.

"Excuse me!" the woman sitting on the exam table narrowed her eyes at House, "He _said _there was an exam going on."

"Well, if he doesn't get his butt upstairs to do a differential then we've got a dying kid." House snapped, "Oi, Wilson, over here." He looked back at the woman, "Dr. Wilson will take over for Kutner, bye." Closing the door once Wilson had left, he rounded on Kutner, his eyes narrowed.

"I know, I cheated." Kutner snapped, "Stop making me look like a fool in the clinic."

"You're all going to find out anyways," House called over his shoulder, following Cuddy into her office, "Both of you take _one _patient then get back to work."

"Shouldn't you be doing clinic duty too?" Foreman was standing at the desk, flipping through a file.

"I need to talk to Cuddy about something," House slipped into Cuddy's office, closing the door behind him.

"Seriously?" Cuddy turned on him, "You're going to tell your whole team about us?"

"No," House leaned against the wall, "When are you redesigning this place?"

"Later," Cuddy grabbed a few files from her desk, "I'm using your office now, okay?"

"Fine," House shrugged, going to leave.

"House," Cameron burst in, "We have a case!"

"Oh look," House turned to look at her, "Th door is now open, because one immunologist named Allison Cameron decided to bother us. Give it," he grabbed the case from her.

"Finally," Cameron watched him go as he limped towards the elevators, "House actually wants a case."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Cuddy smiled, "He and I have a bet you see, if he takes a months worth of cases without complaint then he gets a month free of clinic duty."

"You're crazy," Cameron followed Cuddy onto the elevators, "There's no way that House will agree to that, he hates getting new cases"

"Too bad," Cuddy looked at Cameron, "He wants the month off, he isn't giving me a hard time; you're wrong Dr. Cameron." She stepped off the elevator, leaving Cameron on the elevator, watching her leave with a confused, slightly hurt expression.

"Why hello Cuddy," House looked up, seeing her enter the room, "We're discussing our new case."

"I figured," she went to go into House's inner office, but he caught her hand, leaving a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Cuddles," he whispered in her ear, earning stares from every member on his team, including Chase, who took that exact moment to walk in.

"Get bored down in the OR already?" Foreman looked up at Chase, who frowned, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to inform you that your patient has been moved to her room, third floor, corner room opposite the elevators on the right."

"Or room 345," Taub glanced up, "The room number was paged to us, what do you want?"

"Weird," Chase glanced at his own pager, "Mine says that it never went though, anyways, I'm headed downstairs now. Bye," he moved towards the door then stopped, "Oh; and just so you know, House, Cuddy; rumors are already flying about you two, just a heads-up now."

"Oh, okay," Cuddy blushed as Chase left, and she turned to look at House's team, who all stared between her and House in interest.

"Yes, we're dating," House snapped, "Get back to work; Taub, Kutner, go question her then tell Foreman and Thirteen to go check out the place where they were filming before she collapsed. Shoo!"

He waved his hands, moving to follow Cuddy into his office, as the team left.

"Everyone knows already," Cuddy dropped into the lounge chair, "Why is it so impossible … Wilson,"

"What about him?" House looked up from where he was checking his email online.

"He's the only one who knows." Cuddy sat up, looking as if she was about to rip Wilson from limb to limb, "He must have blabbed."

"And risk your temper, Lisa, he's too chicken for that." House leaned back in the chair, "We left together, in the same car, yesterday; then today we show up for work together. Of course there's going to be rumors."

"Chase wasn't even in the lobby when we left! Someone is spreading rumors about us around."

"Oh chill," House sat on the stool, leaning forwards, kissing her nose, "You're cute when you're upset, you know that Cuddles."

"Stop it," Cuddy frowned at him, but at the same time she couldn't help but smile.

"Dinner at six?" house stood, getting a page, "My treat, I'll pick you up Cuddles." He was out of the room before she had time to respond, but when she did, she had to make sure that no one was around.

* * *

**AN2: Also, I'm trying to make House more in character, because OOC bothers me if it's extreme, so if you have any suggestions, then let me know.**

**KM**

**x**


	4. Just Drive

**AN: Happy 2010, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Four

_the next night ..._

"Red tie or blue one?" House held both of them up to Wilson, who looked rather pleased.

"Blue, it brings out your eyes more," he began, "and Cuddy loves blue."

"Fine," House tossed the red one on the bed, tying the blue one quickly. "Now, you've done your job Wilson, scram."

"Oh, so I was just supposed to help you?" Wilson quirked his eyebrows, teasing his friend.

"Duh," House opened his closet door, glancing at the canes inside, "Which one?"

"Your usual one," Wilson nodded at it, "Cuddy won't feel too obligated or intimidated by it, she likes it."

"Of course she does," House winked at him, grabbing a fancier, silver-handled one from the closet, "But don't think that's a good idea."

"House!" Wilson hit House over the head with his hand, "I don't want to hear about your plan to jump my boss."

"I'm not going to jump her," House poked Wilson in the back with his cane, edging him towards the door, "Scram, oh," he stopped, seeing Wilson search in his pockets for his keys.

"House, have you...?" Wilson looked up to see House holding his keys.

"I'm borrowing your car," House opened the door and hopped into the drivers seat, "Feel free to sit outside my apartment or walk home, but I'm going to Cuddy's."

"Jerk," Wilson rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed, as House drove off.

House limped towards Cuddy's door, approaching it and knocking twice, waiting outside nervously. He twirled his cane between his fingers, a simple, but expensive corsage in the other hand. In his pocket were two tickets to a play, complements of Wilson, along with his wallet and a small bottle of Ibuprofen.

"House," Cuddy opened the door, blushing slightly, her hair tied in a messy bun and a robe tied around her waist. "You're on time."

"Obviously," House smiled at her embarrassed expression, "I assume you thought I would be late, like you usually say I am?"

"I stayed at work late...?" Cuddy began, trying to find a good excuse.

"As usual," House stepped inside, "Go get ready and let's go, the hospital won't burn down while you're gone."

"Fine," Cuddy turned on her heel, heading down the hall, shutting the door to her bedroom behind her.

"You know, it's kind of hard to go on a date when you're locked in your bedroom. Unless you want sex, then I'll come down there." House called, waiting in the hallway.

"Shut up House," Cuddy called through the door, "I'm getting ready."

"No, just come naked, it's fine." House laughed.

"House," Cuddy poked her head out of the door, "Shut up now or else I'm not coming at all."

"Oh, someone is feisty, maybe I should just wait in the car."

"You idiot," Cuddy shut her bedroom door as she slipped on her shoes, "I'm ready now."

"Wow," House's jaw literally dropped as he turned to face her, "I mean, I know the date is fancy Cuddy, but that's more than I expected of you."

"Shut up House," Cuddy stopped besides him and went to take his hand, but he pulled away.

"Here you are mistress," House slipped the corsage onto her wrist, ignoring the death-glare Cuddy had directed on his head.

"House, stop," Cuddy pulled her wrist out of his grasp, "This dress is one of my favorites, and I rarely wear it, don't make me regret tonight because you said something stupid and I got mad at you for it."

"Like last night? You won't regret tonight Cuddy, trust me," he opened the door, "after you."

"Still don't trust you," Cuddy stepped into the evening air, turning to lock the front door as House closed it.

"Pity Cuddles," House smirked at her, his eyes on the necklace she wore, "I was hoping that this invitation changed that obvious gesture of kindness."

"Never," Cuddy tucked the key into the small pouch she had brought with her, "You don't trust anyone so why should I?"

"Because you're Cuddy," House limped down the front steps, allowing her to follow him, "You're a mix of Thirteen and Cameron; you've tried to make your life important and mean something before it's over, yet at the same time, you're busy trying to save the world."

"My life does mean something," Cuddy glanced at the car parked in front of her house, "You stole Wilson's car?"

"I guessed right, I _knew _you wanted to ride my motorcycle." House smirked at the look of horror that crossed Cuddy's face.

"No I don't!" Cuddy cried, looking frightened at the idea.

"Okay, okay," House opened the door for her, "You're still partypants, no matter how much you insist you'd hate riding my bike."

"Shut up," Cuddy got into the car, "_Sweetsauce_."

"Minx," House closed the door, limping around the front to the drivers side and getting in.

"Arrogant cripple," Cuddy shot back, "Let's go."

"Fine," House bit back a witty retort, knowing that Cuddy would hate him for it, and started the engine.

"Where are we going?" Cuddy leaned back in the passenger seat, her eyes focused on the road, "You're being pretty stubborn about telling me."

"Well I'm sorry," House rolled his eyes at her, "I'm not telling."

"Tell me," Cuddy looked at him, "Or I'll _triple _your clinic duty for the next two weeks."

"Nope," House smirked.

"Remember our agreement?" Cuddy grinned, knowing he'd have to tell her. "You can't refuse clinic hours, no matter what."

"Unless I have a patient."

"A _dying _patient_._" Cuddy shot back, "Which is possible, but even so, you never get more than two. So it's clinic or you tell me."

"How about I don't tell you and don't do the clinic hours?"

"House," Cuddy began, "Just tell me."

"Fine," House looked at her, "We're going to dinner."

"Obviously," Cuddy glanced at the car's clock, "It's nearly five-thirty, that's what people do around this time, but where?"

"Oh, some place in Trenton," House shrugged, "Then we're going to a play."

"You are _so _like Wilson," Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Where are we eating and what play are we going to?"

"Eating at Flowers, then going to see Beauty and the Beast at the McCarter Theater Center." House glanced at Cuddy, knowing her annoyed expression had changed to one of shock and embarrassment.

"House," she began, "All this...?"

"Cuddles, stop or I'll drop you off right here," House glared at her, looking one hundred percent serious.

"House, this is only our first date, what are you going to do next time, fly us to London?" Cuddy tried to sound amused, but her face didn't look it.

"Don't panic Cuddles," House reached over, awkwardly taking her hand in his, "This is also part of your present."

"For what?" Cuddy smirked, knowing what he was talking about.

"Hanukkah," House laughed at her expression, "You still celebrate that, right?"

"Yeah, oh, and by the way, my parents always come over on New Year's eve, so that means you're stuck with Wilson for the night." Cuddy rubbed her thumb against his palm, looking apologetic.

"I can't stop by?" House looked at her for a second, before pulling off the expressway, "Why not?"

"I guess you could, but my parents don't know that we're dating yet, neither does my sister and her family."

"They're _all _coming?" House asked, surprised.

"Sure," Cuddy nodded, "My parents stay on the pullout bed in the den and my sister usually stays on the living room couch."

"So the extra bedroom is out?"

"The 'extra bedroom' is for a kid," Cuddy snapped, "Just in case."

"Just in case what, I decide to jump you tonight?" House asked, curious.

"Just … I don't know," Cuddy shrugged, blushing slightly at his words.

"Let your sister stay in that room," House began, "Besides, I'm not planning on jumping you anytime soon, unless of course, you'd like me to."

"Pull over here," Cuddy pointed to a spot a few feet from the entrance to the restaurant, "The theater isn't far off either."

"Excuse me, cripple here," House nodded at her leg and Cuddy shrugged, leaning over and pecking his cheek lightly.

"You'll live," Cuddy opened the door, shivering slightly as they walked towards the restaurant.

As they stepped inside, House slipped his hand into Cuddy's, looking around at the tables. The lights were relatively dim and they both blinked slightly, their eyes adjusting to the lighting conditions. Among the main room, there was a quiet hum of chatter, while a slightly louder sound came from a separate room off the main hall.

"Reservation for two under House," House stepped forwards, his cane making a quiet click on the tiled floor.

"Of course," the young waitress looked up, "right this way, Mr. and Mrs. House." She led them into the dinning hall, not seeing the humored glances House and Cuddy were exchanging with each other.

**AN2: Next chapter is the dinner and a walk along the river afterwards; features Hannah (from a pervious episode) as their waitress. :D Reviews?**

**x**


	5. Flowers

**AN: Sorry about the wait, school is back and so is less writing time. *glare* Anyways, i'm finishing up WIW within the next week or so, and after that, this and one Thing should become my main stories.**

* * *

Chapter Five

"Evening, my name is Hannah and I'll be your server for this evening," a young girl, looking as if she was in her late teens, stopped at House and Cuddy's table, setting down two glasses of water, along with a basket of bread and butter.

"I know you," House looked up, not letting her finish.

"Shut up and let here tell us what there is to eat," Cuddy cut him off, but Hannah nodded, looking interested.

"You're a doctor," she wrinkled her nose in thought, "You treated me for something."

"House," Cuddy began, "this isn't the time; Hannah, surely you have other things to do."

"No, it's fine," Hannah looked pleased, "I had, what was it, something; some sort of worm and you figured it out."

"Oh right, a tapeworm," House nodded, "It was twenty-five feet, I think."

"Lovely," Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Now that you two have established how you know each other, can we move on please?"

"Fine," House pouted at her, "Ignore here, she's just mad because she got dragged away from her precious baby."

"You two are married?" Hannah looked surprised, not realizing that house could have married someone so nice.

"Oh no," House laughed, "Her hospital is her baby, the one you were treated at, to be exact."

"Right," Cuddy blushed, but it wasn't too visible in the dim lighting, "House, shut up or else you're in trouble."

"Oh no, maybe I should tell you what I want to drink." House faked a cower under Cuddy's gaze, "A Corona, no lime."

"And you?" Hannah scribbled down House's order and glanced up at Cuddy.

"A glass of the chardonnay," Cuddy smiled, ignoring the look House was giving her. "Thanks."

"No problem," Hannah took the wine list and headed towards the bar, where she was putting in the orders.

"Wine? _Wine_?" House looked at her, "You're having wine Cuddy?"

"Yes, I am having wine, you're having a beer." Cuddy laughed at his look, "What, think I don't drink?"

"I _know _you drink Cuddles," House smirked at her, "I'm not stupid, but you never have alcohol when at public parties."

"Correction, I never have alcohol when at public _hospital_ fundraisers," Cuddy skimmed the menu, "Get your facts straight handsome."

"Fine," House glanced down at the menu then smacked his forehead, "Damn it."

"What?" Cuddy looked up, worried.

"I forgot," House set down the menu, "You're vegetarian aren't you?"

"No," Cuddy laughed, "I just don't eat much meat, there's a difference."

"In that cause, you should really try their chicken parmesan, it's amazing." House glanced at the menu, "I usually get a burger of some sort."

"Of course," Cuddy glanced at the entrees, "Some of these look wonderful, why don't we get two different ones and share them?"

"Well," House began, "I guess we could."

"Sure," Cuddy smiled, "You get your burger and I'll get the chicken parmesan."

"Someone slap me, my boss wants to eat a burger," House closed his menu and took a sip of the beer as Hannah set down their drinks.

"Are you both ready to order?" Hannah smiled at their playful banter and flipped open her order form quietly.

"I'll have the Rigatoni Vodka," Cuddy began, "Along with a cup of the minestrone soup."

"I'm going to have the house burger, no pun intended, please." House handed Hannah the two menus, before taking a piece of bread and placing it on Cuddy's plate.

"Anything else I can do for you two?" Hannah tucked the menu under her arm, "More water?" She glanced at Cuddy's empty glass, receiving a nod in response.

"Wow," Cuddy sighed, leaning back in her chair, placing her napkin on the table, "You're right about that pasta, and the burger."

"Seriously?" House finished off his half of the burger, eying the few bites Cuddy had left, "You know I'm right; mind if I steal that though?"

"Sure," Cuddy pushed her plate towards his, "I'm ready for the bill."

"Someone say bill?" Hannah smiled, mischievously popping up besides House, "Here you are." She set it in front of House, who took it before Cuddy could protest.

"Oh," he furrowed his brows, "Cuddy, you'd better give me a raise next week after tonight," he smiled, teasingly, as Cuddy blushed.

"You're kidding right?" Cuddy went to grab the receipt, "Here, let me pay; you already remind on a daily basis that I make more than you."

"Not tonight Cuddles, my treat," House set down the bill and slapped Cuddy's hand away, "So is the play, though anything you buy there is coming out of your pocket."

"Be glad I brought money," Cuddy eyed the bill, "And how can I be sure that you didn't nick Wilson's card this afternoon?"

"As you also point out daily, I do make a lot of money too." House nodded at Hannah as she took off with the bill, "I can pay for my own food when I want to."

"Okay, good point," Cuddy finished off her wine, "Are you going to be ready to go once you finish paying?"

"Sure," House shrugged, "The play's in an hour though, what should we do in the meantime?"

"Would it be too hard on your leg to walk around a bit, or do you think you could handle it?" Cuddy asked, glancing outside, where a few snowflakes continued to fall.

"I'll be all right," House scrawled his name as Hannah returned with the bill and stood, wincing slightly at the stiffness in his leg.

"You're going to be all right?" Cuddy glanced at him as he limped towards the door.

"I'm fine," House snapped, popping two Ibuprofen, "Let's go." They walked towards the door, waving goodbye to Hannah as they left, stepping out into the cold. Cuddy huddled against House's side, careful not to throw him off balance as they walked towards the river walk.

"Gee, don't they know not to call me?" House frowned, pulling out his cellphone as his team's ring tone echoed in the silence.

"I'll be quiet, just answer." Cuddy rolled her eyes, as House answered.

"What?" He snapped, leaning against a rail, "I'm outside and it's cold."

"Why are you outside?" Kutner's voice came over the phone.

"Because I enjoy torturing myself by standing outside in the cold, what's new?"

"We gave her a full body scan, her stomach's an eighth of it's normal size due to a gastric bypass surgery when she got her stomach stapled." Taub's voice also came onto the phone since they had it on speakerphone.

"Cheater," House hissed, "She's got all her patients convinced that there's no shortcuts, yet she took one herself. Treat her like you would a fat girl, after all, she still is one on the inside. Bye, and don't call me again." He flipped his phone shut, and turned it off, before continuing to walk.

"What's up?" Cuddy had to hurry to catch up to him as he limped along the river, "Anything serious?"

"Only that our patient is a liar," House glanced at her, "She tells her clients that there's no way to loose weight but work out, yet she goes and get her stomach stapled so she'll look thin."

"And you're upset about that?" Cuddy looked at him, surprised, "That opens up a whole new range of possible reasons on why she fainted."

"And you're excited about that?" House turned to look at Cuddy, "Listen, I work all the time, this is the time where anyone who wants to talk about my job should shut up and leave me alone. Got it?"

"Fine," Cuddy rolled her eyes at House, slipping her hand in his, "I won't talk about work, unless redecorating my office counts as work."

"Unfortunately for you, it does," House glanced at Cuddy, "Look, if you want to talk about it to guilt me, then don't. Would you rather have me dead than have me alive and have to redecorate your office?"

"That's not what I meant!" Cuddy snapped, "You know that," she turned to face him, "Right?"

"Of course I know that Cuddy," House smiled at her, bending down to kiss her lips gently, "I don't want to talk about work right now, that's it."

"Oh, okay," Cuddy rested her head on House's shoulder, "We won't talk now, we'll just walk here in silence."

"Actually," House took her hand, walking back towards the restaurant and theater, "That's exact what I was hoping."

"All you had to do was say so," Cuddy smiled, swinging her hand and House's back and forth.

"Uh, Cuddles?" House looked at her, "I know you're happy, but that throws me off balance. Unless you want to be carrying me to the play tonight then calm down."

"Fine," Cuddy squeezed his hand as they crossed the street to the theater, "Let's go inside and ..." she trailed off and House looked up.

"Erm, hi," Cameron looked up awkwardly, from where she and Chase were standing by the door.

"Oh goodie, did someone tell you about the play too?" House smiled, keeping hold of Cuddy's hand, "Wait, no, don't tell me, Wilson did, he was talking to you about it last week."

"How'd you guess?" Chase asked, looking curiously between House and Cuddy.

"He told us too," House explained, following Chase and Cameron into the lobby, "I thought it would make a nice after-dinner thing for Cuddy and I to do."

Cameron looked at Cuddy, her jaw dropping, "You two are dating? Since when?"

"Since last week," Cuddy replied, stepping closer to House, "We decided to finally give everyone who kept spreading rumors about us the surprise of their lives." She smiled, stretching up on her toes to peck House's lips gently.

Cameron and Chase's jaws dropped as House pulled back a few seconds later, kissing Cuddy's nose gently, before slipping an arm around her waist, and they disappeared into the theater together, leaving two stunned doctors staring after them.

* * *

**Kudos to anyone who can tell me which episode Hannah was from. (I removed the hint from last chapter.)**

**Reviews? **

**x**


	6. Rachel

**AN: Sorry for the wait, but for right now, I've got just this and _Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop_ to work on. HuddyRox and I are planning to coauthor a story (will be posted on her under my account), but we just started talking about it in the last 12 hours or so. **

***is also thrilled that the site is letting us upload documents again* That was horrible, wasn't it? **

* * *

Chapter Six

_The next week or so ..._

"So, how was the play?" Wilson marched into Cuddy's office to find her glancing at different paint swatches and holding some against the wall.

"Fine," Cuddy sighed, tossing the few she had in her hand aside, "I don't think House liked it a lot but that's him."

"Figured, thought it would be nice if you two did something besides monster trucks," Wilson picked up a few of the swatches that sat on the book, "Are you repainting the room too?"

"House suggested it, he thinks this color is too bland, he wants me to paint the room neon green." Cuddy replied with a laugh, "I told him that he can get his office carpeted that color next time."

"So..." Wilson twirled a pen between his fingers, "What's it like, dating House?"

"What?" Cuddy looked at Wilson, surprised.

"Dating House, I mean, he's got to be different than at work."

"Not by much," Cuddy shrugged, "He's still the same arrogant, annoying, partly selfish, jerk that he always is, but in a romantic sort of way."

"Romantic to you maybe," Wilson glanced up as the door opened.

"Again? Wilson, how many times have I told you that brown-nosing is a bad idea, especially if you're being a brown-noser to your boss?" House grinned, limping towards Cuddy.

"As if you don't," Cuddy stretched up on her toes, pulling House in for a short kiss.

"Get a room," Wilson went to roll his eyes, but House was already limping towards the door.

"Can't," House called over his shoulder, "Need to go do clinic to impress my girlfriend." He pulled the door shut behind him and Wilson turned to look at Cuddy in disbelief.

"What?" Cuddy shrugged, "Isn't it a good thing that he's doing his job?"

"You...he...?" Wilson looked between them, "What about his patient?"

"He has to do clinic too," Cuddy pulled on her coat, "I'm heading out for a bit, I'll be back in about half an hour, if House asks where I went then tell him to go wait in his office for me."

"Uhm, okay?" Wilson watched her leave too, before leaving the office himself.

"Hey," House stepped into the ICU, "What's going on?"

"The girl's parents want to put the baby up for adoption," Cuddy replied, never taking her eyes off the baby, "They don't want her, at all."

"How long until the baby is released?" House slipped his arm around Cuddy's waist.

"No idea yet," Cuddy turned to look at him for a second, "I'm considering adopting her though."

"What?" House dropped his arm from Cuddy's waist and stepped back, "Lisa, we've only been dating for a week or so, have you even considered how I'm going to feel about this?"

"Well, you're not part of the adoption," Cuddy began, looking towards the baby, "I'm adopting her, as a single parent."

"Wh...what am I then?" House snapped, "What was our relationship then?"

"Everything to me," Cuddy replied, "And it still is, but you know I've wanted a child for so long. This is my chance."

"Your chance for a child?" House looked between her and baby, "You're springing this on me now? Did you even _consider _what my reaction would be to this?"

"What are you so upset about this?" Cuddy asked, a few tears forming in her eyes, "I thought you'd be happy for me!"

"I am," House sighed, knowing he was pushing it, "But you mean a lot to me, and I don't want this baby to change everything."

"She won't," Cuddy went to take House's hand, but he pulled it away from her, "What?"

"I don't know how to react to this," House moved towards the door, "Adopt the baby if you want, but you might want to reconsider our relationship. Now."

"Are you breaking up with me because I want to adopt a baby?" Cuddy asked in disbelief. "I never thought you'd be so shallow to think that this baby is going to suddenly become my whole life and that you're going to be replaced by her. If I adopt her then you'll be even _more _important to me, because I'll want her to have some sort of fatherly figure to be there for her as well."

"You want me to be her father?" House looked at Cuddy, shocked, "We _just _started dating, now you're practically saying I should raise the kid with you. That's insane, no person in their right mind would agree to that."

"I love you," Cuddy began, "Besides, you don't have to raise her with me now, only when you're ready to help. She's going to be adopted under my name anyways, so if you felt comfortable, then at some point, you could legally adopt her if you wanted to."

"And if I don't?" House leaned against the door, "Then what happens?"

"I don't know," Cuddy admitted, "Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I never signed on for this Cuddy," House snapped, "I asked you out, we've been together a week, and now this? You're practically begging for me to marry you without actually saying it. Figure out what you want out of our relationship or you might as well end it now."

"I never said that." Cuddy snapped, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Yes you did," House pulled open the door, "When you figure out what you want, then come and talk to me. Not now," he shut the door behind him, not seeing Cuddy lean against the door and slide down it, burying her head in her arms.

"Cuddy?" Wilson's voice pulled Cuddy from her thoughts, "It's nearly eleven, why aren't you …? Are you crying?"

"Go away," Cuddy didn't bother to look up, but she wiped the tear stains from her cheeks.

"What's going on?" Wilson knelt besides her, "Anything I can help with?"

"No," Cuddy snapped, "Just go away."

"House said something, didn't he?" Wilson sighed, "Look, Cuddy, he's going to say things to you that seem harsh and insensitive, but he really cares about you; he always has."

"Like hell he does," Cuddy growled, standing, "If he gave a damn about me then he'd respect my choice to adopt her." She gazed fondly at the sleeping baby in the crib, "Not harp on about our relationship."

"You're adopting her?" Wilson stood also, surprised. "Congratulations."

"More like 'Congratulations, lets go be happy for you while your boyfriend is an ass'." Cuddy pulled open the door. "Speaking of which, have you seen him?"

"What happened Cuddy?" Wilson caught her arm, "Then, if you tell me and I think that you should talk to him now, I will tell you where I _think _he is."

"You don't know?" It was Cuddy's turn to be surprised.

"Where he is or what happened?" Wilson didn't let go of Cuddy's arm, "Because right now, I'd like to know both."

"Fine," Cuddy rolled her eyes, obviously not wanting to discuss her and House right now, "He's pissed off at me because I told him that I wanted to adopt Natalie's child, without asking him first. While, at the same time, House is one-hundred percent convinced that I am only adopting her because he thinks that later, it's going to lead to us getting married."

"And so …?" Wilson was clearly a slow processor of this information.

"So House is pissed that I want to adopt a child, which he doesn't even need to agree to be a part of her life yet, and that I didn't tell him first." Cuddy cried, "I've wanted a child for so long; both of you know that, and now, when I get my chance, House is pissed about it."

"He loves you Cuddy," Wilson began, tired of always trying to patch up their problems. "He's just worried and want to make sure that you aren't two steps ahead of where you should be."

Cuddy laughed, "'He loves me?' I sure could think differently after our last conversation."

"What else did he say to you?" Wilson asked, pressing the elevator button, "Because that's the part that is pissing you off, right?"

"Right," Cuddy sighed, glad the two of them had an empty elevator on the way up, "House is convinced that I don't know what I want out of his and my relationship, and if I don't, then I might as well just end it now."

"But you know what you want!" Wilson protested, "What the hell is he basing that on?"

"On the fact that I didn't tell him about the child that _I'm _adopting?" Cuddy stepped off the elevator, spotting House sitting in the DDX room, bouncing his tennis ball off the wall. "I don't know."

"Talk to him," Wilson nodded towards where House was sitting, "Just let him know that you're annoyed and that you still love him after this."

"I do?" Cuddy pretended to look surprised.

"You're actually questioning that?" Wilson rolled his eyes at her, "You two are impossible, now I see why you two are perfect for each other. Just go talk to him, now. And don't look at me like you don't want to. Lisa Cuddy, you do love House, even if you refuse to think that you could right now."

"Fine," Cuddy glanced at her shoes as she spotted House watching them, "If you absolutely insist, dad."

"Okay, now you're turning into House." Wilson headed towards him office, leaving Cuddy to head towards House's.

"Hey," House looked up, seeing her enter the room. "You and Wilson were talking, I see."

"Yes," Cuddy pulled out one of the chairs in the room, "We were."

"About what?" House bounced the tennis ball with one hand against the floor, "Wait, no, I already know; you two were talking about me."

"Why are you so upset?" Cuddy asked, not willing to admit that House was right.

"So I was right?" He asked, and Cuddy gave a nonchalant shrug, which he took as a yes. "And what do you _think _I'm upset about Cuddy?"

"This whole adoption," Cuddy began, receiving an eye roll in response, "But look, I'm not asking you to be her eternal savior or something; I'm not even asking you to be a part of her life now. I would hope that someday, you can be a part of her life, but I don't mean now."

"Then why are you talking to me?" House stood, limping into his office, "Did Wilson try and guilt you into talking?"

Again, Cuddy shrugged and House took it as a yes, but she shook her head. "He tried to, but I was going to talk to you anyways. I wanted to answer your question, about me knowing what I want."

"Well?" House turned to look at her, and Cuddy stepped closer to him, lacing her fingers with his.

"I want us to be happy," she rested her head against his chest, "with this child."

House frowned, knowing that Cuddy would bring it up, and try and get her way. But he nodded a few seconds later, also knowing that being with Cuddy made him happy, and it certainly seemed to make her happy too.

* * *

**AN: Also, I'm horrible with the medical knowledge from the episodes, since I honestly do not have the time to rewatch everything since 'Let Them Eat Cake' with my schoolwork and stuff. Right now, I'm going by the Fox site and my memories, so if you notice any errors then tell me please.**

**Thanks. **

**x**


	7. Words Mean A Lot To Me

**AN: One of the perks of all-nighters, eh? Two chapters and it's only 10 am here. :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"You're late," House remarked, sitting behind Cuddy's desk as she came in the next day.

"The case worker is coming tomorrow, I have lots of cleaning to do before then." Cuddy dropped her bag by the couch and tossed her coat onto it, "And good morning to you too Gregory House." She bent down, pecking his lips gently.

"Sorry," House stood, "Good morning Cuddles, and I would stay for a nice chat; but I have other, more doctorly things to get done."

"For once." Cuddy glared at her desk, "And what did you mess with this time?"

"Nothing," House called innocently, heading towards the elevators. Cuddy rolled her eyes, leaving her stuff in her office, and heading after House.

"Morning Cuddy," Thirteen looked up from the table in the DDX room, "House is in there." She pointed to his office, "He said something about hiding from Wilson."

"Oh, well, I was actually coming up to see if you all actually did have a patient; you know how House is, evading work and hoping that nobody notices." She caught House's eye, "It's obvious by the way you're all staring intently at the whiteboard, that you do. Just, if you have time, come down to the clinic, it's already filling up."

"Sure," Taub shrugged and Kutner nodded, twirling around in a rolling chair.

"Don't fall," Foreman remarked, spotting Kutner, "We don't need to bring you to the ER today."

"He won't," Thirteen glanced through the files, "Muscle weakness, something related to the quail?"

"Stop differentiating, that's my job;" House limped into the room, "You are all supposed to listen to me when I tell you all what to do."

"Then do your job," Foreman snapped, still moody about Thirteen's earlier choice to not pursue any sort of relationship with him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" House scribbled a note on a slip of paper.

"You're writing on a piece of paper, that's not conducting a differential." Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Unless your differential is about making a bet to see how long Chase and Cameron are together." She snatched the paper from House's hand, "No bets on the staff or else you're all doing double clinic for a month."

"But _moommm_!" House pouted, "It's fun."

"It's rude," Cuddy crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the trash, "Start working or else I'm going to move my office back up here so I make sure you're working."

"I'm going to get muscle biopsies," Thirteen stood, "Let's go Taub, Kutner." Rising, Taub and Kutner followed her out, leaving Foreman to watch after them moodily.

"I'm going to talk to Wilson," House broke the silence, "And don't," he looked at Foreman, "go chasing after your ex, it's a stupid idea."

"House," Cuddy began, rolling her eyes, "Stop getting involved in stuff that isn't your business."

"You too." House headed out of the room and towards Wilson's office, Cuddy trailing after him.

"Hey," House took a seat on Wilson's couch, resting his feet on a chair in front of him.

"Hi Cuddy, House," Wilson glanced up at his two friends, "What do you two need?"

"Sex," House replied.

"For House to shut up, stop being so immature, and to do his job." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"If you want sex so badly, then go find an empty exam room and drag Cuddy in there with you." Wilson ignored the shocked expression on Cuddy's face. "Just kidding Cuddy, I don't think you'd be too happy about House wanting to have sex in the hospital."

"Chase and Cameron did, why can't Cuddy and I?" House pouted, looking at Cuddy hopefully.

"Because I'm your boss and it's my hospital." Cuddy rolled her eyes at House again, "You're a horrible influence on him Wilson, you know that right?"

"Well, he's your boyfriend Cuddy, you deal with him." Wilson shrugged, "When's the meeting with the social worker anyways?"

"Tomorrow," House replied before Cuddy even opened her mouth, "And Cuddles, you need to scram, I need to talk some BFF speak with my BFF."

"Okay, as long as I see you both in the clinic later for thirty minutes, you're good." Cuddy bent down, giving House a kiss on the cheek, before heading out of the room.

"What's going on between you and Cuddy?" Wilson asked, "Yesterday she wanted to rip your head off about her adopting, now today you two are making all these sexual comments."

"No, that was you and I making the comments, Cuddy was listening." House leaned his cane against the couch, "She wanted to make one though, especially with me around."

"Cut the crap House, what's going on between you and Cuddy since she decided to adopt the baby?" Wilson continued to type away on his computer, but listened closely to House.

"I don't know, we really didn't speak much." House began, "I mean, I told her that it was all up to her. Cuddy wants the two of us to be happy together _while _she also cares for the baby."

"And...?" Wilson looked away from the computer.

"I don't like it." House began, "She should have asked me first, after all, she's the one who's been all over me lately."

"She loves you," Wilson began, "Of course she's upset, she was hoping that you would support her in this adoption, since you know it's something she really wants."

"She can't fight for my attention and the baby's," House began, "She has to pick. If she can't pick, then it might as well be the baby, I'm not going to let her ruin this relationship for me too."

Cuddy sucked in a deep breath from where she stood outside Wilson's office, listening in on their conversation quietly. She leaned against the wall and drew a shuddering breath, before feeling a tear snake its way down her cheek. Making her way down the hall, she took the elevator down to the lobby, grabbed her stuff from her office, and headed home to Rachel.

"Have any of you seen Cuddy?" House entered the DDX room around three, looking around at his team.

"Nope," Taub replied, and Thirteen shook her head.

"She's your girlfriend, shouldn't you know?" Kutner looked up from his phone, where he was playing Tetris.

"Someone in the clinic said she left early," Foreman stated, and for once, House found his comment useful.

"Then I guess she went home, let's go." House beckoned his team after him and the team piled into Taub's Jeep while House took his own bike and within minutes, they arrived at Cuddy's.

"Pizza delivery!" House cried when Cuddy opened the door, his smile focused on the baby in her arms.

"What?" Cuddy sounded annoyed. "I understand House being here, but all of you?"

"We have a suicidal patient," Thirteen began, "We thought you might want to know, so in case the hospital is sued."

"Why would he sue the hospital?" Foreman looked at her, "The patient is killing himself."

"The family doesn't know that," Kutner shot back, "Duh."

"Or they wouldn't want to accept it." Cuddy bounced Rachel on her hip, heading into the nursery; House and his team following her.

"Any of the three situations is possible," House bent down, kissing Cuddy's lips gently, then patted Rachel's head. "Afternoon Cuddles, where did you go at work?"

"Here," Cuddy replied quietly, not wanting to get into the discussion while the rest of House's team was there.

"Okay, that work's for this moment," House stepped back, but froze as Cuddy sniffed his shirt. "Scent of a man, realize you haven't experienced it sober before."

"Stop flirting you two," Foreman rolled his eyes, "If you wanted to come over here so you could flirt with Cuddy then maybe you should have told us so we could do something useful and actually _be _doctors."

"Foreman, do us a favor right now and shut up, okay?" Cuddy glanced up from where she stood next to House, "If you feel the need to stay at the hospital then you should have."

"Go Cuddles," House gave her a mock high-five, along with Thirteen and Taub, Kutner just stood their, trying not to laugh too much.

"Fine," Foreman held up his hands in defeat, "Let's go; House, you too."

"No, you're not my mother, nor are you my boss; I'm staying with Cuddy." House snapped, suddenly annoyed. Looking at him in surprise, his team backed out of the room, shocked and startled at his attitude.

"What?" Cuddy asked, after hearing Taub's car pull away.

"We need to talk." House sat in the rocking chair, "Now."


	8. Simple Explaination

**AN: So, uhm, this is the THIRD chapter in less than 24 hours. And let me tell you, my wrist is KILLING me. Also, the end of this chapter is on the border of M, but I'll leave your own minds to come up with the smutty goodness. **

**Thanks to CassidyTVNut and HughLaurieLover for bugging me to write more. :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

House and Cuddy seemed to stare each other down; blue on gray; silence filling the room. Rachel cooed, and Cuddy jumped, almost forgetting that she was still holding her soon-to-be daughter. Hearing Rachel's coo, House sniffed, almost disdainfully, as if Rachel was wasting their time. At that, Cuddy set Rachel in the crib and rounded on him.

"Look Gregory House," Cuddy snapped, "I don't know what your problem is with my daughter, but you need to get over it. In less than a week, Rachel is officially going to become my daughter, and if you don't like that, then we're over."

"I never said I didn't like it!" House cried, shooting to his feet, ignoring the pain in his leg, "But you need to stop living in this dream world, where everything is perfect."

"A 'dream world'? Oh, you mean a dream world where my boyfriend, who I love more than anything, is pissed off at me because I want to live my life? Sure, I'll stop living there, you just tell me what to dream about now." Cuddy shot back, her eyes blazing.

"You call this living your life?" House's temper rivaled hers, "Adopting a baby where you barely have enough time in your life for an actual relationship, what could be more stupid than that?"

"I'm adopting her _because I care_!" Cuddy cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You know what? Chase was right, you are a selfish bastard who wants nothing more out of life than to make the world miserable." She eyes blazed and she was literally trembling with anger, "Why don't you get the hell out of here and go get wasted at some bar like you usually would do?"

"Because, even though you may not want to believe it, I love you Lisa Cuddy." House began, "If you think for one second that I'd go to a bar and get wasted, then you've got the wrong guy."

"You ass," Cuddy snapped, "You think for _one second _I'm going to believe that you're telling the truth?"

"Yes, actually, I think you should." House began, but he didn't have time to finish.

"You selfish ass!" Cuddy's palm connected with his cheek, "You think you can dictate every single emotion I feel or everything I say. Well, you know what Gregory House? You thought wrong. If you think that I'm going to let you treat me like that then you can get the hell out of Princeton for good."

"You're being a real nuisance about this Cuddy," House started, choosing his words carefully. "I know why you're upset, but this? Wanting me out of Princeton for good? That's not you at all."

"What isn't?" Cuddy's head shot up and House wanted to take her in his arms at the first glimpse of her tear-stained face.

"You being so angry," House went to slip his hand in hers, and to his surprise, she let him. "Don't be like this, I don't want to deal with you and my team today."

"But...?" Cuddy began, her voice still a slight whimper, "What's wrong with me having Rachel to take care of and having you as my boyfriend?"

"Why do you think I have a problem with that Cuddy?"

"Because," Cuddy's voice shook, "That's what you said to Wilson."

"I...you overheard that?" House knew his face would've turned a deep red had been able to blush properly, "Lisa ..."

"Don't 'Lisa' me!" Cuddy snapped, just as angry as she had been a few minutes ago.

"Cuddy ..."

"Don't you 'Cuddy' me either!" Cuddy cut him off. "Tell me the truth, did you mean what you said to Wilson earlier?"

"About wanting you to choose between me or Rachel?" House asked quietly, receiving a nod in response. "At first, I thought I did; I thought that you would end up focusing all your attention on Rachel and then I'd get left in the dust. I felt like you just used me to get some bragging right or something, and that once something better, that you wanted more, came up; then you'd take that and leave me alone."

"Why?" Cuddy interrupted him, her tone harsh but still reasonable. "I would never force you to pick."

"I know," House rested his hand on her shoulder, "That's why I'm not going to force you to pick either. I know how much Rachel means to you already, just by watching the two of you interact here. And you mean so much to me, I won't be able to leave you alone."

"So I can have you and Rachel?" Cuddy asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Of course," House responded, stunned as Cuddy threw her arms around his neck and covered his face in kisses.

"I...love...you." Cuddy whispered in between kisses, "I'm so glad you didn't force me to choose between you and Rachel, I could never do that."

"I know." House wrapped his arms around Cuddy, pulling her off of him slightly, so he could stand.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy looked up at him as he moved towards the door to the nursery, and the hall.

"To call for take out," House called over his shoulder, "What do you want?"

"Anything," Cuddy carried Rachel into the kitchen, sitting in the chair and placing her in the highchair next to the table.

"Come here Lise," House turned, just about to pick up the phone.

"What?" Cuddy stood, slightly worried about what House was up to.

"I love you," he kissed her lips gently and slipped an arm around her waist; one hand on her lower back, the other tangled in her hair.

"Love you too," Cuddy mumbled around his lips, pressing her body flush with his, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly. House turned slightly, lifting Cuddy onto the counter, before setting her down and reaching for the top button of her sweater.

"Stop," Cuddy pulled back, breathless, and she swatted his hand away.

"What?" House pouted, "I can't tease my favorite dean of medicine?"

"Not right now," Cuddy smiled at him mischievously, "Rachel's less than five feet from us, and even though she can't talk, I'd be embarrassed as hell."

"Oh, okay," House pulled Cuddy off the counter, slapping her butt as she walked towards the fridge. "Pizza sound okay, I'll get half veggie and half bacon."

"You like _bacon _on your pizza?" Cuddy asked, "Even I wouldn't eat that, and I like some meat."

"Then how about we get a pepperoni pizza?" House dialed the number, and ordered, watching Cuddy out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey," Cuddy plopped down on the couch, wrapped in a fleece bathrobe and cotton pajamas.

"Cuddles," House yawned, "You coming to say goodnight to me?"

"Wh...what?" Cuddy laughed, "No, I'm coming to tell you that you need to get to bed."

"Why mommy?" House looked up at her, then froze, "Wait, bed, as in here – with you?"

"Unless you'd like to sleep in the guestroom, then yes." Cuddy slipped her hand into House's, kissing his cheek and nuzzling his chin with her head.

"Uhmpf," House mumbled, "You just put a mouthful of hair in my mouth Cuddles, not what I wanted right now."

"Are you sure?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at him, "I'm pretty sure you might say something different other times."

"These 'other times'," House began, "When exactly do you see them occurring?"

"Shut up House," Cuddy leaned forwards, wrapping her arms around House's neck, pulling herself into his lap.

"Why...umpf." He was cut off slightly as Cuddy's lips crashed onto his, and he pulled her against him, his hands on her hips.

"I – love – you." Again, Cuddy whispered into his ear between kisses, her hands working at the button of his shirt,

"Love you too," House undid the robe's tie and pulled it off Cuddy's shoulders, kissing them lightly.

"House," Cuddy breathed as he kissed her neck hungrily, "I...God..." she trailed off, pressing herself against House's firm chest.

"Someone wants a sleepless night, huh?" House winced as Cuddy straddled his lap, her weight shifting slightly to his bad leg.

"Only if you enjoy it with me," Cuddy finished undoing his shirt and pulled it off him, resting her hands on his bare chest.

"We'll see about that," House smirked, feeling Cuddy's hand begin to trail a path down his chest to the bulge in his pants.

"Oh, yes we will," Cuddy kissed his lightly on the mouth, her eyes shinning with desire.

"Cuddy," House groaned slightly as Cuddy pressed her hips against his, "Ah, damn." He kissed her neck, "You're too beautiful for me."

Cuddy's blush wasn't too visible in the dim lighting of the living room, but her voice was raspy and quiet as she purred in House's ear.

"Make love to me Gregory House."

* * *

**AN: See? I totally want to write some smut after that.**

**x**


	9. Pain

**AN: Okay, I'm just gonna say it now, THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SAD (at least the end is). Anyways, please enjoy and remember, House and Cuddy have only been together about two weeks (important for the end).**

**Also, another note, I've noticed that some of the episode titles used in House fit the chapter; so just because I have an episode title for a chapter, it doesn't mean that the chapter takes place during the episode. (No one has commented on this, I just don't want to confuse anyone.)**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Cuddy stretched awkwardly, curled into a corner of the couch, a blanket covering her body. She blinked open her eyes, seeing a hazy shadow in front of her, looking pleased.

"You look exhausted." House remarked, sitting besides her, "Sleep well?"

"Yes," Cuddy leaned forwards, holding the blanket around her frame, kissing his lips gently.

"I sure hope you did," House handed her robe, knowing that she would be slightly embarrassed about having fallen asleep on her own couch naked. "Also, I hope you don't mind me not waking you and asking you to come to bed properly, you just looked amazingly sexy curled up on the couch last night. You must have been exhausted too, after all that sex, huh?"

"Shut up," Cuddy blushed, pulling her robe on and tying it around her waist, "Or else you'll be the one sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted sex so badly." House followed her as she headed down the hall to Rachel's room.

"And you didn't stop me, so obviously you wanted it just as badly as I did," Cuddy picked up Rachel, bouncing her on her hip. "And don't argue against that, because I know it's that truth."

"You just don't want to admit that you haven't had good sex in ages and wanted to jump me." House kissed the crown of Rachel's head, "I hope you never become as sex crazed as your mother is, okay kid?"

"Aw, are you actually showing concern for Rachel?" Cuddy joked, a smile on her lips.

"No, only making sure she doesn't become as sex crazed as you are." House leaned forwards, kissing Cuddy's lips gently. "I would try and help you too, but I think it's too late for that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cuddy headed towards the kitchen, bouncing Rachel in her arms as she walked.

"Once you've laid eyes on me, and had sex with me, you can't seem to stop." House opened the fridge, rooting around in it for something to eat.

"Can you grab me some of Rachel's formula?" Cuddy glanced over his shoulder, seeing it sitting off to the side.

"Only if you'll reward me with a kiss." House held the bottle of formula behind his back, smiling to himself as Cuddy settled Rachel in her highchair.

"Okay." Cuddy held out her hand, but instead, House set the bottle down on the counter and wrapped his arms around Cuddy, pulling her into his arms. He backed her against the counter, his arms tightening around her waist, pressing her body against his. Cuddy wrapped one arm around his neck, the other moving towards his jeans, pressing herself firmly against him.

Hearing an excited coo from Rachel, House pulled back, resting his lips on Cuddy's forehead, fixing the belt buckle on his jeans.

Cuddy blushed, having proved House's comment about being sex crazed over him. She grabbed the bottle of formula from the counter, emptying some of it into a coffee mug, which she began to heat up, before turning to look at House.

"Yes?" House looked at her, seeing her gaze on him, "I'm hungry and all I found was a stale loaf of bread; I mean really Cuddy, do you ever shop for food?"

"Are you implying that I only go clothes shopping?" Cuddy laughed, pouring the lukewarm milk formula into a bottle, before lifting Rachel into her arms. "Because I certainly did not buy Rachel's formula at JC Penny."

"Ha ha," House rolled his eyes, tossing the stale loaf of bread into the trash, "Very funny Cuddles, now can we get some real food in this place?"

"Have you even looked?"

"No," House rocked the chair back on two legs, "Not that I need to, you're a health nut Cuddy, there's nothing here I'll eat."

"Really?" Cuddy paused in her feeding of Rachel, "Take the bottle and feed Rachel, will you?" She passed her daughter to House, who took her and stood, moving towards the cupboard above the fridge.

"What are you doing?" House looked up, feelings slightly stupid holding Rachel in his arms and not knowing if he was feeding her the bottle right.

"Getting this," Cuddy took a box from the cupboard and turned to face House, smiling as his jaw dropped.

"Pop tarts?" House set down Rachel's bottle and hurried towards Cuddy, nearly toppling into her as he grabbed the box with one hand, holding Rachel in the other.

"Goodness mister," Cuddy lifted Rachel out of House's arms and set her in the highchair, "You would think that you have never seen a pop tart before."

"I _love _the S'mores ones!" House sounded like a little child receiving his first bicycle. "You have no idea Cuddy!" He wrapped his arms around her, showering her cheeks with light kisses.

"Hey," Cuddy pulled back, moving towards Rachel's highchair, "You're the one who teased _me _about being so sex crazed, what are you then?"

"Someone who loves having sex with you?" House tried, glad that Rachel wouldn't remember this when she was older.

"Pshaw," Cuddy laughed, wiping Rachel's face gently as she finished up the formula, "You're just denying the fact that once you laid those baby blues on my body you couldn't control yourself."

"I doubt that," House laughed, munching on a pop tart, "You were the hot, sexy undergrad who wanted to party with the big fish."

"And you were the big fish that thought that this undergrad was too beautiful to be alone." Cuddy lifted Rachel into her arms, carrying her into the living room, House following them. She placed her daughter on the living room, and sat cross-legged beside her, before motioning to House to come and sit with her.

"My leg," House began awkwardly, but he eased himself onto the floor, both legs stretched out in front of him, allowing Rachel to move between his good leg and Cuddy's lap.

"If you don't want to sit on the floor, you don't have to." Cuddy reached over, resting her hand on his, looking worriedly into his face.

"It's just physical pain Lise," House took her hand in his, helping Rachel onto his good leg, "No need to fret over it."

"But ..." Cuddy scooted closer, helping catch Rachel as she went to crawl onto House's bad leg.

"But nothing," House leaned over, kissing Cuddy's lips gently, "Emotional pain, on the other hand..." he trailed off, catching Rachel as she toppled over between him and Cuddy.

"What?" Cuddy lifted Rachel into her lap, bouncing her playfully, her eyes on House.

"Pain is an interesting thing Cuddy, you know that, you've dealt with me for the past five years."

"I know," Cuddy admitted, "We've never talked about it though, it's always just pain."

"Pain is never just pain, Cuddy," House kept her hand clasped in his as she held Rachel with the other hand.

"Huh?" Cuddy looked at him, "You can hurt, both emotionally and physically, without knowing why."

"No," House looked at her, "At least I can't, I've never been in pain and not known why."

"So then you _could _be in pain and not know why?"

"Possibly," House admitted, "That's never been the case with me."

"Explain." Cuddy was curious, both at this new House and their discussion.

"When I first realized I loved you, way back in med school, I couldn't get you out of my head for months, then because if it I had terrible headaches." House began, "When Stacy left me after my infarction, my leg hurt, even worse than it had before. Then again, after Stacy's and my fling while she was working at the hospital, my leg hurt again. And after Amber died, when I thought Wilson's and my friendship was over, my stomach hurt, as if someone had ripped out my gut."

"Greg," Cuddy pulled Rachel into her lap and scooted closer to House, resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing was your fault," House began, fearing she was blaming herself, "And don't argue against that, because it's not true."

"Okay," Cuddy held Rachel on one hip, her eyes focused on House. "You know, I have no idea what I would do if you died Gregory House."

House looked at Cuddy, surprised at this sudden confession, but he kissed her forehead, "I'd be lost without Lise."

"Me too," Cuddy leaned against the couch, "If you died, I don't know what I'd do; Id probably die too, out of sadness and loneliness."

House looked at Cuddy, flattered by her words, but also quite shocked, not expecting them. He stood, shifting awkwardly in front of her for a few seconds, before limping towards the door, shutting it behind him.

"Greg...?" Cuddy stood, her ankle slightly stiff from sitting on it, but she placed Rachel in the crib that she had set up in the living room and wen to the door, pulling it open. Looking out, she sighed, seeing the taillights of House's motorcycle rounding the far corner of the street. Shocked, she closed the door behind her, locking it quietly, figuring that he wouldn't be back tonight. She wrapped House's jacket, which he had left on the dining room table, around her shoulders and curled up on the couch, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Please, don't kill me, just remember that he's House! **

**Reviews?**

**x**


	10. Complaining to the Moderator

Chapter Ten

"House?" Wilson groaned, pulling open the door, "It's nine-thirty at night on a Saturday and you are standing on my doorstep, making a racket. What do you want?"

"Let me in, don't tell Cuddy where I am and shut up." House shouldered his way in past Wilson.

"What?" Wilson looked after House as he collapsed on the couch, "Why can't I tell Cuddy where you are?"

"Because," House looked around, "I smell food."

"No you don't," Wilson glared at House, "Why are you deflecting?"

"Deflecting?" House sat up, "Not me, I just need food; one usually gets tried after sex, you know."

"Whoa, you and Cuddy had sex, and you're here now because?" Wilson looked at House, not sure if he should be angry or confused.

"She's practically obsessed with me, I left." House limped into the kitchen, looking for food, "She told me that she'd probably die out of loneliness and sadness if I died."

"House!" Wilson hurried after him, hitting him on the arm, "And you _left _her there? You ass!"

"What?" House looked at him, a mouthful of pretzels, "I didn't know what to say."

"You wouldn't have to say anything," Wilson pulled the bag of pretzels out of House's hand, "She loves you, no wonder she said that, you're a big part of her life. I probably would have said the same thing if I was her."

"But you aren't," House grabbed the pretzels back, "I want to know why _Cuddy _said it, not what Wilson would say if he was Cuddy; which you aren't."

"Does she even know where you are?" Wilson asked, annoyed.

"No?" House replied, "Well, she has to pick between my apartment, the hospital, here, or any of the bars in Princeton."

"Exactly," Wilson rolled his eyes, "There's got to be at least ten bars in Princeton and for all she knows, you aren't even in Princeton anymore."

"Why would I leave Cuddy alone in Princeton?" House snapped, "Look, I'm just stunned that she would say something like that so soon into our relationship."

"It's not soon for her," Wilson argued, "Cuddy's loved you for a long time, she told me herself, and she's happy to be with you. Don't screw it up by leaving her when she says something like that."

"Well maybe I'm not ready for a relationship with her then!" House snapped, slamming the bag of pretzels on the counter, "Look Wilson, I obviously care about Cuddy and Rachel, but I'm not really … no, I didn't except this from her."

"Obviously," Wilson snapped, "I'm calling Cuddy over here and you two are going to talk, clear?"

"You aren't my father," House growled, "You can't tell me what to do. I'll talk with Cuddy when I have to, not when James Wilson wants to."

"House, you're only making this harder on her," Wilson was already reaching for the phone, "Just let me call her and tell her."

House nodded, watching silently as Wilson dialed Cuddy's home phone number and relayed the information to her. As Wilson hung up, he glared at House, "She's furious and upset House, maybe you don't know why, but it hurt her when you left."

"I know it did," House retorted, "But I'm not ready to commit to something that serious sounding."

"You're an ass." Wilson snapped, "Let Cuddy in when she gets here, or else I will personally hand you over to her."

"We'll just see about that." House limped towards the door, bike keys in hand, before he yanked it open. "I'll see you later Wilson."

"House!" Wilson hurried down the steps after his friend, "You're not going to leave Cuddy again, are you?"

"No, I'm going to think, so I know _what _I can say to her." House started up the engine on his bike, "Tell Cuddy that she can call my phone, I have it with me; and from now on, _you _stay out of our business."

Rubber stained the pavement as House pulled away, and Wilson seemed to wonder why he had left so quickly. But when he looked up, he saw Cuddy's car round the far corner, opposite of the one House had taken, and for some reason, it was as if Wilson felt my toes go numb, as if ice cubes had been dumped on his feet, along with ice cold water. When Cuddy pulled up besides him, she watched the corner, as if hoping House would turn around and come back.

Wilson shook his head, seeing the longing stare Cuddy was giving the corner, opening the car door. "Maybe you should come inside, so we can talk?" He suggested, already seeing more tears beginning to slip down Cuddy's already tear-stained cheeks.

"What did he say?" Cuddy sat on the couch in Wilson's living room, setting Rachel's carrier down, rocking her back and forth in it with her foot.

"You don't really want to now Cuddy," Wilson leaned against the opposite end of the couch, looking at her and Rachel.

"I love him," Cuddy began, "He's also my boyfriend, I have a right to know what he said."

"No," Wilson insisted, "I'm sick of moderating every argument between you two. You two haven't even been together a month, and this is the second argument where I have to put up with the two of you. It can't be like this forever."

"I know it can't," Cuddy snapped, looking up at him, "I just need to know what he said."

"Before I say anything," Wilson sat on the couch, "I want you to know that House loves you, and he knows that you love him too."

"I know that already, and I'm not questioning it," Cuddy replied, "I'm not worried about that, I just need to know what he said about us."

"You mean about your discussion about you being upset if he died?" Wilson asked, knowing it was already the correct response.

"That's why he came here?" Cuddy asked, surprised, "He was upset about that? Then why couldn't he tell me?"

"He said that you were 'obsessed' with him, because you care about him so much." Wilson began, feeling rather awkward, "Look, Cuddy, you need to talk to him, this doesn't feel right. House was confused, he just doesn't know what this means, and what he should do."

"He doesn't have to do anything!" Cuddy insisted, "I'm not expecting him to, nor did I expect him to. He is who he is, and I like him who he is."

"Maybe he was just shocked about you being so dedicated to him, I mean, you two haven't been together for very long." Wilson suggested, knowing that it was reason that House had been so worried at first, but he didn't dare admit it to Cuddy without House's permission.

"You mean to say that he is worried about being in a relationship with me?" Cuddy asked, "Because I sure know that he cares about me, even if doesn't feel everything I do for him."

"Like the fact that you'd probably die out of sadness and loneliness without him?" Wilson asked, "You care about him and he cares about you, he just isn't ready for those kinds of things."

"Then he should have said something, not walk out on me!" Cuddy was crying again, and Wilson didn't know what to say. "I seriously thought I did something worse to upset him, he's so confusing and half the time, it seems like he hates me, even when we are dating."

"He's worried about showing his emotions Cuddy, House has always been like that, dating you didn't change anything." He stopped, hearing the doorbell ring.

"You go get it," Cuddy sniffled, trying to wipe her eyes, but failing miserably as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Obviously, it's my apartment," Wilson gave Cuddy a quick hug, watching her rock Rachel's carrier back and forth with her foot, before going to the door.

"Hey," House's voice came through the crack in the door, "Let me in."

"House," Wilson hissed back, "Once second, I need to sign for something." He called over his shoulder to Cuddy, before stepping outside, closing the door behind him.

"What?" House pretended to look confused.

"Are you out of your mind?" Wilson hissed, "Cuddy's here, and she's beyond upset now, what are you going to do? Take her into her arms and declare your undying love for her?"

"No," House snapped, "I want to talk to her." He sidestepped Wilson, pushing open the door and stepping inside the apartment.

"Wilson?" Cuddy looked over her shoulder, relief and anger clouding her vision as she jumped up, half running towards House.

"Cuddy." House began, hugging her back loosely, "Can we go for a drive, just you and me?"

"Wh...why?" Cuddy looked up at him, her arms still around his neck.

"I want to talk to you, alone." House began, "I'm not mad at you, I just want to talk to you without being interrupted. It's okay if we can leave Rachel with Wilson, right?"

"Sure," Wilson shrugged, "Go on ahead."

"Okay," Cuddy cracked a smile, slipping her hand into House's, trying to snuggle against his side.

"Then let's go." House pulled Cuddy out into the snow and towards her car.

* * *

**AN: Don't worry, the tense air between House and Cuddy hasn't gone away yet! It's only just beginning! **

**Reviews?**

**x**


	11. Doughnuts and Stoplights

**AN: Okay, I'm going to be away from Friday night until Sunday afternoon. I'm hoping to try and post before I leave Friday, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. If not, then expect one on Sunday night.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

House opened the passenger side door for Cuddy and let her get into the car, before closing it gently behind her. He made a loop around her car's trunk, before getting in the driver's seat. When he looked at Cuddy expectantly, knowing that she had the keys, he felt a pang of sadness as she dropped them into his palm and continued to stare out the window. Starting the car, House pulled out of the empty parking space in front of Wilson's apartment, and headed towards Princeton.

"So, are we going to talk or not?" Cuddy continued to stare out the window, but House shuddered, as if her gaze was fixed on him.

He gave a brief shrug, before pulling into a Dunkin' Donuts a few blocks from Wilson's. "Wait here." He left the car running and went inside, heading to the counter.

Cuddy leaned against the seat, trying to keep her anger and tears in; House had upset her beyond comparison and he was concerned about his _hunger_? She sighed, fingering a picture of her, House and Rachel that Wilson had taken the week before, and she stuffed it in her pocket as House returned.

"Here," House handed her a steaming hot coffee, a doughnut bag in the other hand, "Cream and sugar."

"Thanks," Cuddy smiled weakly, her eyes darting towards the doughnut bag.

"Yes, you get one too," House started up the car, a doughnut in one hand, "Help yourself."

Cuddy nodded, taking out one of the glazed doughnuts, and tearing off a piece, before replacing it back in the bag.

"Are we going to talk now?" Cuddy asked nearly ten minute later, still gazing out the window, her coffee in hand.

"Cuddy..." House looked at her, "Really?"

"I want to talk," Cuddy set the coffee in the cup holders, "Now."

"Cuddy," House didn't mean to whine, but that was exactly how his voice sounded, a childish whine.

"Stop," The hurt was obvious in Cuddy's voice, "Why are you trying to avoid this conversation?"

"I'm not," House looked at her and Cuddy rolled her eyes, "And stop doubting me."

"You're lying House," Cuddy began, tears filling her eyes, "If you wanted to discuss this with me then you would have started it the minute you got into the car."

"And maybe I don't want to talk, simple as that." House looked at Cuddy out of the corner of his eye.

"House, like it or not, you're a big part of my life; and hopefully, in some sort of way, you'll be a part of Rachel's." Cuddy shifted to look at him in the seat, "If you don't want to talk fine, then I'll fine you if I have to. I don't see why you're so upset over this, I love you and want you to be able to spend your life with Rachel and I."

"I know that Cuddy," House didn't look at her, but he nodded.

"House, it was silly slip, I know how you are about commitment, but it's how I truly feel about you." Cuddy reached over, resting her hand on his, "I'm not expecting you to be the man who does everything perfectly for me, because no one can do that. You're your own person, and the person you've become is the person I love. I don't want you to ever feel as if I'm someone who wants you to change, or wants you to say everything I say to you."

"Your point being?" House glanced at her this time, but he ignored her hand on his.

"I don't want you to feel like just because I'd be heartbroken and sad if you died, that you have to feel the same way too." Cuddy cringed at the thought of House dying, but laced her fingers with his. "I just want you to be there for me, and for me to be able to do the same for you."

"I understand what you're saying," House laced his fingers with hers, "At least why you said what you did earlier."

"If that's your way of forgiving me, you don't have too," Cuddy squeezed House's hand, "I should have expected you to be shocked, or whatever you felt, and you have every right to feel that."

"Funny," House looked at her completely, squeezing her hand back, "That's almost exactly what Wilson said earlier."

"Well he does give advice, doesn't he?" Cuddy rested her hand on House's knee, before gazing happily at the side of his face, her hand drifting slowly upwards toward his belt buckle.

"Cuddy." House hissed through gritted teeth, "Stop."

"Why?" She slipped her finger through his belt, tugging on the leather strap.

"Cuddy." House repeated warningly, glad it was so dark outside.

"Let's go to your place," Cuddy ignored his warning and undid his belt, "Now." She dropped the belt on the floor, before resting her hand on his thigh.

"Cuddy," House slowed, pulling up at a stoplight. "Try anything more before we get to my apartment and you're screwed, and I don't mean sexually."

"Oh, why can't it be both?" She undid the button on House's jeans, slipping a finger inside his waist band.

"Lisa Cuddy." House grabbed her hand, placing it back in her lap, "Keep your hands on that side of the car until we get to my apartment or else I'm driving you back to Wilson's."

"You wouldn't dare," Cuddy looked at him, her hands folded in her lap.

"I would." He smirked, driving the next ten blocks to his apartment relatively quickly, before pulling into his spot.

"What about now?" Cuddy reached across the console, taking House;s hand in hers.

"We aren't inside," House shut off the engine, and got out of the car, heading towards the door.

Cuddy hopped out of the car, hurrying after him and wrapping her arms around his middle as she unlocked the door. "I love you." She pressed her cheek against his back, slipping a hand under his shirt.

"Cuddy," House pulled her inside the door, before locking it quickly behind him.

"Hey," Cuddy pouted as House grabbed the TV remote and plopped down, flipping to Oxygen.

"What?" House looked up, seeing Cuddy standing in front of him, hands on her hips, trying to look angry.

"Gregory House, turn off the TV now." Cuddy snapped, trying to hide her smirk.

"You're rather sexy and arousing when angry, you know that right?" House smiled up at her, an innocent look at his face.

"I'm glad," Cuddy smiled, grabbing the remote out of his hand, heading towards the piano, swaying her hips as she walked.

"Mistress," House patted the seat besides him, "Over here, no piano sex; I don't think Ivory would want your hotness all over her."

"You named your piano _Ivory_?" Cuddy tried not to laugh, hiding the remote in the bench.

"Needed to name it something besides Lisa, that's my guitar, you know." He nodded to the white electric besides the piano, "And that old thing over there, got it my junior year of high school, is Stacy."

"Really?" Cuddy rolled her eyes, not too surprised at the irony of the names.

"Of course, come here." House held out his hand to Cuddy, expecting her to come over and join him on the couch.

Cuddy smiled, walking towards him, tossing her jacket on the chair, before standing in front of him, gazing down at him.

"Sit." House patted the spot next to him, but couldn't hide his smirk at Cuddy sat, straddling his lap.

"I love you," Cuddy slid her hands under his shirt, tugging it off quickly.

House said nothing, but began placing a series of kisses on Cuddy's lips, cheeks and neck, his fingers toying with the zipper of her jeans. "Hey," he pouted a few seconds later as Cuddy pressed her hips into his, crushing his fingers against the metal button.

"You're upset about that?" Cuddy smirked, her hands sliding down to meet his at their hips, "I wouldn't be." She undid his jeans, before burying her face on his shoulder as House wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close to him.

"Love you too," House kissed the crown of her head, holding her in his lap, shifting her weight slightly so he could push her against the couch cushions.

"Hey!" Cuddy squealed as House pushed her into the cushions, "That's not fair!" She pouted, but stopped as he nuzzled her neck, his hands on her hips.

"Fine," House moved off her, meaning to head towards the kitchen, but Cuddy pulled him back, crushing her lips to his.

"You're not going anywhere," Cuddy pushed him against the back of the couch, pressing herself into his arms, his lips on his within seconds.

"Okay, fine." House mumbled as her lips attacked his, her arms around his shoulders.

The two of them never moved from the couch for the rest of the night, eventually falling asleep in one another's arms, both having completely forgotten to call Wilson about Rachel staying the night at his place.

* * *

**Comments? **

**x**


	12. Motorcycles and Priuses

**AN: Sorry for the wait, here you go!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Wha...?" House sat up, blinking in the darkness of the room, "Cuddy?"

"Mmpfh," Cuddy was curled on the opposite side of the bed, "What?"

"The door," House groaned, "You answer it."

"It's your apartment," Cuddy pushed the covers off herself and crawled out the bed anyways, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"Don't turn on any lights." House called as Cuddy headed down the hall, only blinking when she flicked on the hall light.

"It's Wilson!" She called before opening the door, seeing an exhausted and annoyed looking Wilson standing with Rachel in his arms.

"You two never called." Wilson stepped into the living room, "I have no idea how to take care of a baby."

"I'm sorry," Cuddy was blushing and she lifted Rachel from his arms, "We had to talk, you know that."

"Yet you didn't want to bother to call me and tell me that you weren't picking up your own daughter." Wilson glared between Cuddy and House's bedroom door, "Where's House?"

"Getting dressed," House called through the closed bedroom door. "Unless you want me to come out there naked."

"I can't believe you two!" Wilson cried, looking between House and Cuddy, "I'm stuck at my apartment, hoping you two figure out whatever you had to, and then it turns out that you two came here and had sex? While I'm watching your daughter? Seriously you two, why do I put up with this?"

"Because you want us to be happy." House limped into the room, kissing Cuddy's lips gently, before disappearing into the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

"Happy, my ass." Wilson snorted, "You two have done nothing but fight even since you two started dating. Nothing has changed, at all, between either of you. You two could walk into the hospital and no one would even know you two were dating because you haven't changed."

"And we have to?" House narrowed his eyes, "You chastise me about trying to change all the time, has it worked?" No. Doesn't that prove the point that no matter what you say to us, we're not going to change?"

"Cuddy...?" Wilson looked at her in hopes of a different response.

"House is right." Cuddy shrugged, holding Rachel with one arm as she pulled the blanket around her shoulders more, "We don't have to change our relationship just because you think we will."

"That's not my point." Wilson snapped.

"I don't care what your point was, but get out." House snapped, "You came over here to bring Rachel over, now leave."

"Gee," Wilson held up his hands in defeat, "You two can't be nice to anyone anymore, it's all about what you two want." He glared between them and turned, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Wow?" Cuddy glanced at House, "Oh, and I need to make a run to my place, Rachel needs the formula that I have at home for her."

"Just give me a few minutes to pee and I'll come with you," House smirked at the eye roll he received in response. "Besides, you might want to get your stuff together."

"Fine," Cuddy plopped down on the couch, cradling Rachel, "And don't forget my keys."

"I won't," House patted his jeans pocket and the keys clinked slightly.

"Good," Cuddy smiled, settling on the couch and waiting patiently, rocking Rachel in her arms. She leaned back, closing her eyes and pulling the blanket around her and her daughter.

"Ready?" House limped back down the hall, Cuddy's purse in his free hand, which he handed to her.

"Let's go." Cuddy dropped the blanket on the couch, swinging her purse over her shoulder.

After locking the door to his apartment, House limped down the stairs after Cuddy, watching at Rachel waved to him over Cuddy's shoulder.

"Hey Cuddy, your kid is waving at me." House called after her, causing her to turn and smile.

"I guess she likes you then," Cuddy opened the back door, strapping Rachel into the car seat, and kissing her daughter's forehead. "Let me drive," she added as House went to open the driver's side door.

"Why?" House looked upset, "I want to drive the wussy car."

"My car is not a wussy car!" Cuddy laughed, poking him in the ribs to she could slip into the driver's seat, "Now get in or I'm making you walk to my place."

"Very funny," House circled the car and got in, immediately closing his eyes in relaxation and fiddling with the radio dials. "You know, once Rachel gets older, then you should buy one of those hot little convertibles – you'll be the coolest mom in Princeton."

"Then let me guess," Cuddy pulled out onto the main road, "When Rachel goes off to college then you'll want me to buy a motorcycle like yours."

"No way baby," House laughed, "Only motorcycle you're going on is mine, you don't even need your own." Cuddy laughed with him, knowing that he was serious about the motorcycle ride.

"Your phone," Cuddy twisted slightly in her seat, "Where is it?"

"No idea," House shrugged, hearing the team's ring, "Ignore it."

"House, I know it's the team, find your phone and answer it." Cuddy glanced at House as he glanced into the backseat where Rachel was sitting happily; House's phone in hand.

"Give me that kid," House reached back, but froze as Rachel accidentally opened the phone, letting out a cheerful coo.

"Want me to pull over?" Cuddy was trying not to laugh, but House shook his head, grabbing the phone from Rachel.

"House." He spoke, his embarrassment obvious, "Oh, Foreman."

"What was that?" Foreman sounded surprised, "Where are you?"

"In a car, what do you want?" House responded, feeling Cuddy reach over and take his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"We have a case, Cameron just dropped it off." Foreman responded, "Are you with Cuddy?"

"What? A case, we just finished one!" House rolled his eyes, "And no, I'm alone."

"Then what was that cooing sound? Are you sleeping with Nurse Analise?"

House laughed and Cuddy glared at him, "No, I'll be over at the hospital later, bye."

"House!" Foreman snapped, "We need you over here now."

"Now?" House asked, "As in this second? That's not really possible is it?"

"Are you with Cuddy?" Foreman snapped, and Cuddy laughed, hearing Foreman.

"Which one?" He asked, "She has a sister you know."

"Cuddy, as in our boss Cuddy, the one you're dating." Foreman was beginning to get annoyed, "Right?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not; either way, I need to get my bike first. I will be at the hospital later, good bye." House flipped his phone shut, tossing it on the floor at his feet.

"What?" Cuddy looked at him out of the corner of her eye, pulling into her driveway and turning off the engine.

"A new case, again." House headed towards the front door, unlocking it as Cuddy carried Rachel in. 'Can't you get me a break off these things?"

"It's not my choice," Cuddy settled Rachel in the highchair in her kitchen, getting a bottle of formula, "It's Cameron's."

"Cameron? You're my boss, not her." House pouted, sitting at the kitchen table. "You're the only one I listen to." He winked at her and Cuddy blushed.

"Well she's filling in for me for now." Cuddy sat at the kitchen table, "Just so I can have time to take care of Rachel, spend time with her, make a routine of myself and her, find her a suitable nanny – you know, just get used to the whole 'mother' thing."

"Why haven't you told me this yet?" House asked, slightly annoyed, "I mean, it's last minute Cuddy but why not tell me?"

"Because it really doesn't affect you House," Cuddy stood, hearing the microwave go off, "Besides, anytime you need to complain, you can bother me and Cameron will never know."

"Oh, okay," House pouted, putting his feet up on the chair Cuddy had just vacated, "If you insist."

"I do," Cuddy kissed his lips gently, "Now you feed Rachel while I shower, okay?" She handed him the filled bottle and headed towards the bedroom, not expecting a response.

* * *

**AN: CassidyTVNut and I have agreed that Cuddy saying "I do" to House in the last line is sweet, but it's not a hint at anything, so don't get excited yet. :p **

**x**


	13. Mashed Potatoes

Chapter Thirteen

"Come on!" House faked a pout as Rachel pushed her bottle away with her baby hands. "Please Rachel, do it for your mommy."

"Coo!" Rachel grinned, looking at the coffee Cuddy had left on her counter from the day before.

"No, coffee is what makes your mother work so well in bed." House smiled, "You can't do that stuff yet."

"Cooo!" Rachel grinned, waving her arms towards the coffee mug. "Mama!"

House looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Cuddy there, but he breathed a sigh when she wasn't there. Instead, he set the bottle down and put Rachel back in her highchair, rummaging through the fridge. Pushing aside a few containers of Cuddy's leftovers, he spotted a jar of Gerber Mashed Potatoes on the shelf along with other jars of Rachel's food.

"How about mashed potatoes?" House set the jar on Rachel's tray, "Your mother won't mind."

"What?" Cuddy called down the hall, "What are you feeding my daughter?"

"Go shower Cuddy, it's baby food, just not her formula." House held out the jar as Cuddy reappeared in the kitchen, still fully dressed.

"Here," Cuddy grabbed the formula off the table and sat besides Rachel, pulling House into a chair besides her, "Give her the formula, it's her breakfast House."

"I tried Cuddy," House sighed, "Look, one day of mashed potatoes for breakfast won't ruin her life."

"House, it's simple." Cuddy lifted Rachel out of her highchair and cradled her in House's arms. "Hold her like this, and then hold the bottle in the other hand."

"I know how to feed a baby Cuddy," House looked at her, not sure if he should be pleased that she trusted him alone with her daughter or embarrassed that she thought he didn't know how to feed her.

"Then prove it," Cuddy teased laughingly, kissing her daughter's forehead and House's cheek, before heading back into the bedroom to shower.

"Okay, Rachel," House set down the formula, "Hush and let me make this in quiet." He put Rachel back into her highchair and grabbed the mashed potatoes off the counter. Pouring some into a microwavable dish, he heated it up while digging around in the drawers for a small child-safe plastic spoon.

"Here we go, real food." House scooted a chair towards Rachel and set the dish of mashed potatoes on the table. He had just fed a happy Rachel a third mouthful when he head Cuddy's slippers scuff on the wood floor.

"Gregory House, what in the world am I going to do with you?" Cuddy crossed the kitchen, whisking the bowl of mashed potatoes out of Rachel's sight.

"I fed her, you should be happy!" House pulled Cuddy onto his good leg, running his fingers through her wet hair, "Is this a hint that you want me to put Rachel in her bed and have me join you in the shower?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, receiving an eye roll in response.

"No, I wanted you to feed her the formula, but I won't be too upset because she ate something." Cuddy eased herself off House's lap, "Though you _are _washing those dishes, got it?"

"Fine," House pouted again, more at the fact that he couldn't join Cuddy in the shower and had to sit with Rachel.

"I'll be right back, and I hope that you will have stopped pouting; Rachel will have mastered that in weeks if she hangs around you this much." Cuddy gave him one last kiss on the cheek and hurried down the hall, locking the door behind her so House and Rachel couldn't get in.

"You know, it's rude to lock us out of your life!" House teased, only getting a muffled yell in response over the blow dryer. He picked up Rachel, heading into the living room and setting her on the couch, before sitting besides her. "So kid, you get to live here, lucky you."

"Hehe," Rachel clapped her hands and giggled, which made House frown.

"Stop rubbing it in, your mommy is one sexy woman." House smiled, hearing Cuddy's footsteps.

"House?" She had apparently gone into the kitchen first, "You didn't clean up the dishes."

"Aw, come on Cuddy, sit with Rachel and I in the living room." House called, scooting over to make room on Rachel's other side for Cuddy.

"Oh, avoiding cleaning?" Cuddy sat on the arm of the couch, putting her feet in House's lap, "You're a terrible person House, you avoid anything that involves work."

"That's why I hate work, and besides you, who doesn't hate it?" House shrugged, earning a whack on the head from Cuddy with a soft pillow.

"That's not true, you love your job!" She slipped off the arm of the couch, sitting cross-legged on the opposite end.

"I do?" House held Rachel in his lap.

"Yes, because I'm there." Cuddy snuggled against his side, letting Rachel curl against her stomach, one hand on her daughter's side. "Right?"

"I guess," House pulled Cuddy into his side, his arm around her shoulders and his other hand resting on the hand that was resting on Rachel's side.

"What?" Cuddy sat up a few minutes later, feeling House snake his arm around her.

"Nothing." He responded, kissing her shoulder, "Aren't you freezing in that robe?"

"No," Cuddy snuggled into House's side, shifting a sleepy Rachel in her lap, "You're my warmth."

"That's cheesy." House made a face, "But I love you." He kissed Cuddy gently on the lips, pulling her and Rachel closer to him.

"I love you House," Cuddy smiled against his lips, "But you do know you have to go to work, right?"

"Meanie," House stood, patting Rachel's head lightly, "I expect you to do some work today too Cuddles."

"Like what?" Cuddy looked up at House, "I took off."

"Like looking for a babysitter, spending time with Rachel..." House trailed off, "The usual motherly things." He pulled on his jacket, "Can I borrow your car? I pinky promise that you'll have it back safe later."

"As long as we can go get your bike from Wilson's tonight." Cuddy called, knowing that House would take her car anyways.

**---**

"Hey," House limped into the DDX room, "What were you saying on the phone earlier Foreman?"

"We have a case." He held up the file, "We called you almost an hour ago, where have you been?"

"I am never driving a Toyota Prius again," House dropped his bag on a chair, "Say enough?"

"If you're complaining about driving a Prius then you _were _with Cuddy." Kutner smirked and House shook his head.

"The lipstick on your face doesn't give anything away." Thirteen chimed in.

"You wouldn't dare invite a hooker over if you were with Cuddy, she'd kill you." Foreman added.

"We heard a coo when we called earlier, that had to be her daughter." Taub put in.

"Why do you care so much about me and Cuddy?" House asked, grabbing the file out of Taub's hands, "Shouldn't you be more worried about … Sarah?" He tossed the file back onto the table.

"Sarah doesn't sign my paychecks." Taub smirked, using House's snark.

"Cuddy isn't your boss, I am; I could fire you – patient's symptoms, let's see." House grabbed a marker off the whiteboard tray, looking intently at Taub. You pry into our lives all the time,

"What are you going to fire us for? Asking you about your relationship with Cuddy?" Foreman asked, annoyed, "That's not a legal reason."

"But not doing your job is." House snapped, scrawling 'excessive bleeding' on the whiteboard.

"It could be a blood problem that's preventing clots." Foreman suggested.

"Thoratic tumor is more likely; blood rarely clots in the nose, it just stops." Thirteen countered.

"Oh, let me think of something to say about your relationship now..." He trailed off, "Then again, humiliation is much better. Thirteen and Kutner, go test her blood for clots, now."

"Idiot," Thirteen rolled her eyes, "It's not a blood problem." She stood, leading the way out of the DDX room, Kutner on her heels.

"I'm going down to the clinic to bother our temporary dean, page me when those two get back." House limped from the room, heading towards Cuddy's office.

* * *

**AN: I'm hoping to write one more chapter today, but I've also got a oneshot in mind. It all depends on what interests me. **

**x**


	14. The Moderator Takes a Leave of Absence

**AN: Hello everyone, I assume you'd forgotten this story existed. My House muse kept disappearing and then reappearing for an hour or so for the past month, then my dad's uncle passed away this week. But it seems that with this House fanfic hiatus for me, my muse returned. But now, I am currently writing three extensive fanfics; two for House and one for Castle; so do understand if I don't update right away. (Also blame school, finals and exams.)**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Cuddy pushed open the door to her office, seeing Cameron sitting at her desk, looking slightly out of place, but still content. She dropped her stuff on the floor besides the door, muttering a quick greeting before hurrying back out, one arm looped over the bar on Rachel's carrier.

She rode the elevators up the Pediatrics quietly, receiving a few complements from various staff members, before dropping Rachel off there and returning back to her own office.

"Hey," Cameron looked up this time as Cuddy entered, pushing back her chair, "How've you been enjoying your time off?"

"Fine," Cuddy sat opposite Cameron, "What's House been up to?"

"Avoiding work, badgering me," Cameron couldn't resist laughing, "I think he wants you back already."

"I figured just as much," Cuddy leaned over, picking up the file that House had left on her desk earlier that day, flipping through it. "This his new case?" She leaned back in her chair as Cameron nodded, "You let him do a TBI without any evidence at all?"

"What about me?" House poked his head into the office, "Oh, hi Cuddy." He limped across the room, taking the other seat opposite Cameron, his hand falling onto Cuddy's knee.

"What proof did you have in order to do the TBI?" Cuddy looked at him, her expression neutral, "Then again, you rarely have enough proof." She rested her hand lightly on top of his, lacing her fingers with his.

"Got it," he looked up at Cameron, "You mind leaving, I want to talk with Cuddy." Cameron looked surprised, but she nodded, leaving the two of them alone.

"Afternoon," Cuddy leaned over, pecking House's lips lightly, scooting her chair closer to his.

"I talked to Wilson," House began, massaging Cuddy's knee, "He said he tried to stop by earlier and talk."

"Don't remind me," Cuddy pretended to grimace, "It's not his choice."

"I know," House stopped massaging Cuddy's knee, re-lacing his fingers with hers, "It's not just yours either, I'm there for you in any way you need me." He leaned forwards, capturing her lips in a soft kiss, "Okay?"

"Fine," Cuddy gazed into House's eyes, resting her forehead against his, "I love you." She glanced over as Cameron knocked lightly on the door, coming inside a few moments later.

"Sorry," Cameron was blushing slightly, "Just had to grab some files." She picked them up, about to leave.

"I need to stick my patient in an ice bath, got it?" House looked over at Cameron, who stopped, her hand on the door.

"No," She shut the door, looking at House, "You had no evidence last time that you needed to do anything, why now?"

"Because I actually _do _have evidence!" House looked to Cuddy, hoping she would take his side.

"Ask Cameron," Cuddy shrugged, smirking at House's shocked look, "I can't officially make any calls until I call off my leave. I haven't even had a full day yet, you'll live." She leaned over, kissing his cheek lightly, "I'll see you home for dinner?"

"If the case doesn't take me too long," House replied, before looking at Cameron, "I'll find evidence." He limped towards the door, "I'll be back later."

"I can't actually believe you two are together," Cameron looked over to where Cuddy sat, "I mean, I know you two have been dancing around each other for so long, but I never actually thought that you two would consider a relationship."

"Things change," Cuddy stood, crossing the room and picking up her stuff. "People change." She slipped past Cameron, heading towards the elevators again.

"Really?" Cameron asked aloud, looking around the empty office, "I thought that House said that people never changed. Why does he suddenly, think this now? It can't be anything new, he's always insisted that people can't change, or refuse to." She sighed, leaving the room in silence again.

"Cuddy!" Wilson hurried after her, seeing her headed towards House's office, "Can you come in a second; I want to talk to you?" He knelt down, peering into Rachel's carrier, "Hi sweetie, I'm gonna steal your mother for a few minutes, you can come too."

"Of course she is," Cuddy shifted the carrier on her arm, "Let's go, but make it quick." She glanced over at House's office, glad that he hadn't spotted them yet and followed Wilson into his office.

"Sorry," Wilson was clearing piles of paper of his extra chairs as Cuddy shut the door, "Been overloaded with files."

"I know," Cuddy set Rachel's carrier on the couch and lifted her daughter from it, bouncing her on her hip. "I'm your boss James."

"Right," He was obviously embarrassed, and he sat behind his desk; gesturing to the now cleared one opposite him. "Look, Lisa – I'm sorry about what I said to you about your and House's relationship." He glanced at his cellphone as it vibrated, and he set it aside.

"You mean what you said about how you're worried about the two of us?" Cuddy quirked her eyebrows at him, "Wilson, if you want to talk with us about this, then I'll go get Greg – you should talk to the both of us, not just me."

"He's ignoring me," Wilson began, "I won't force him to talk to me just because I want to apologize to you both. House won't know yet, but I want you to be able to tell him, he deserves to know that I'm sorry and that I regret saying anything rude to him."

"Wilson – I can't." Cuddy stood, settling Rachel into her carrier, "If you want to apologize to Greg and I then you have to tell both of us. I don't want to be the messenger between you two." She hooked the carrier over her shoulder, pulling open the door. "I know I'll be able to forgive you, but I expect you to be able to tell both Greg and I to our faces, not just to me."

"What about me?" House had been coming around the corner and he stopped, seeing Cuddy heading from Wilson's office, Rachel's carrier over her arm.

"Nothing," Cuddy passed Rachel's carrier to him wordlessly, grateful that he accepted it without complaint. "He just wanted to talk about something for the budget reports," she would explain herself for lying later, but for now it was enough.

"Oh, okay." House pushed Rachel's carrier into her hands as they stepped onto the elevator, "You going home?"

"You mean to ask if you can get a ride home with me?" Cuddy looked at him, a smirk on her lips, "Fine." She leaned over, kissing his cheek, ignoring the stares they were receiving from two young interns.

"Good," House stepped off the elevator first, reaching for Rachel's carrier as Cuddy joined him. "I want you," he slipped his arm around her waist, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Stop hugging me," Cuddy teased, her eyes alight with laughter, "You need to keep your hold on Rachel." She glanced down at her adopted daughter, who was watching them, and the hospital around her, with interest. "Or, better yet," she lifted the carrier from House's hands, slipping her hand into his free one.

"Nice," House looked down at Rachel, who was suddenly pouting, "You made the kid upset."

"Greg, stop it." Cuddy rolled her eyes at him, before turning to look at Rachel, who was indeed looking more upset than she had been a few minutes ago – at least for a child her age.

"Told you," House stopped walking, easing the carrier from Cuddy's hands, holding it up so she could lift Rachel from it and cradle her in her arms. Cuddy took Rachel from the carrier wordlessly, giving House a peck on the cheek instead, before heading towards the exit. House followed her, carrying the carrier in one hand and his cane in the other, his backpack slung over his shoulder. They walked together, Cuddy following House's lead with his pace, Rachel looking between them, her eyes focused on the side of House's head.

"You want to grab dinner?" Cuddy unlocked her car, laughing quietly as she heard House's stomach rumble loudly.

"Just a burger," House put his backpack and Rachel's carrier in the trunk of the car as Cuddy buckled Rachel into the car seat, "It won't be much." He went around, opening the drivers' side door for Cuddy, "We can make something later," he winked at her as she slipped into the seat, closing the door behind her.

"Really?" Cuddy laughed, waiting for House to loop around to the passenger side door, before she started up the engine.

"Maybe we can just head to your place," House suggested, "We can order out tonight, you pick."

"Really?" Cuddy pulled out of the parking lot, "How about we just pick up some Italian at Romano's?"

"That new place in the plaza? Cuddy, you would want to pick someplace nice for takeout." House pretended to roll his eyes at her, "You wait in the car when we get there, I'll go in and order so you don't buy the most expensive things of the menu."

"Hey!" Cuddy hit his arm playfully, "Don't forget I know your salary too." She smirked, turning along a side street, before pulling her car into the plaza.

"Very funny," House opened his door, getting out and limping from the car towards the restaurant.

"Evening sir," the waiter standing at the take-out counter looked up as House entered, "What can we get for you tonight?"

"An order of your whole wheat angel hair pasta, with meatless sauce on the side; an order of garlic bread; three slices of sausage pizza; a garden salad and one of your pesto paninis." House tried not to imagine the look on Cuddy's face when he returned with the food, but he waited quietly for it, knowing that he'd end up eating most of it anyways.

"Here you are sir," the waiter returned about five minutes later, handing over a paper bag with the containers in it. House forked over the money in exact change (nearly sixty dollars, so much for cheap!) and took the bag, heading out to the car.

"What did you get?" Cuddy asked, seeing the large bag which House set at his feet, "And don't say food!"

"Sausage pizza, salad, garlic bread, pasta, and a panini for you." House was already opening the foil that the slices of garlic bread were wrapped in, "Want one?" He stuffed a bite into his mouth, tearing off a piece for Cuddy.

"Pleasant," Cuddy laughed as House looked at her, his mouth full of bread. "Wait until we get home."

"Home?" House echoed quietly, choking on the bread he was eating. He set the rest in his lap, remaining silent. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the window, letting the cool glass ease his thoughts.

"House," Cuddy stopped the car in her driveway, "I didn't mean that." She leaned over, nuzzling her chin on his shoulder, thankful that Rachel had fallen asleep in the back seat on the ride over. "Can we go inside to eat now?" She kissed her neck lightly, unbuckling her seat belt and getting out.

"Sure," House got out as well, bringing the takeout bag and Rachel's carrier up to the front porch, before doubling back to get his backpack from the trunk as well.

"We're home sweetie," Cuddy swung open the door, Rachel on her hip, and she made a beeline for the kitchen, already making plans to prepare Rachel's dinner. House followed her inside, leaving the carrier and his backpack by the front door, before setting the dinner on the coffee table.

"Bring her out her Lisa," House called, flipping on the TV, "You should just relax before we eat."

"What? Me relax?" Cuddy teased, looking at him after she had set Rachel in the playpen besides the couch, "Never!" She sat besides him on the couch, pulling the paper bag of leftovers towards her.

"Funny," House pulled out the container of pasta, along with the paper bowl of sauce, setting it on the table. "I'll go get plates," he went to stand, but Cuddy shook her head, pulling him to her side.

"We'll just share," she stuck one of plastic forks that the restaurant had included in the takeout bag in the pasta, twirling some on her fork and hoping it towards House. "Want some?" Cuddy giggled at House pulled the fork from her hand, kissing her lightly on the lips instead.

"I want some of you," House suppressed a growl as Cuddy rubbed her cheek against his, then against his neck, pressing kisses against his skin. He pulled her into his arms, easing her belt loose, and pulling it from the belt loops of her jeans.

"Greg," Cuddy pulled back from their kisses, "Stop, I actually want to eat." She shifted her weight, so she was nestled against his side, and she reached for the container of pasta, feeding the forkful to House's pouting mouth.

"Funny," House mumbled around the pasta, "Payback time." He reached for the garlic bread, ripping off a piece and holding it up in front of Cuddy's face.

"No, no," Cuddy scooted to the opposite end of the couch, unwrapping her panini from it's paper, "You sit there and enjoy your mounds of food while I enjoy my panini."

"That's not fair," House scooted along the couch, leaning down to take a bite of the panini in her hands. "Not one bit fair." He pulled the panini from her hands, replacing it with a slice of garlic bread.

"What is it with you and garlic bread?" Cuddy laughed, nibbling on the garlic bread, "You're obsessed with it."

"I'm obsessed with you," House teased, kissing Cuddy's cheek, "And your mesmerizing gray eyes."

* * *

**AN: Comments? **

**x**


	15. Note to Readers

Hello readers!

No, I'm not dead or anything – I just got over a major case of writers block. Well, actually, that ended about two days ago and since then I've been packing like crazy. Tonight I am leaving for a two week trip to Montana and I am not sure if I will have internet at our "base camp". I will be able to write while on the train and will be able to post anything that I complete between Thursday night and Saturday morning (the 24th). After that, I might be out of internet range until I get home on August 2nd. Though, within 24 hours of getting home from Montana, I am flying to Europe for a week with my school. I won't have my laptop but I'll have a notebook – therefore anything written during my "Europe trip" will have to be typed up before it's posted.

I should have two or three chapters by Thursday night, but if I don't, then it is unlikely that I will post anything before August 10th or 11th.

Thanks,

Katheryn Mae

Also, here is what I have outlined for my three stories (_Blue Stones_, _Steps in the Sand_ and _The Man in the Diagnostic Room_):

-Two chapters (at most) for _Steps in the Sand_ - I will try and complete this story first.

-At least three chapters for _Blue Stones_, most likely more though. - This story will be completed second.

-Unknown amount of chapters still needed for _The Man in the Diagnostic Room_. - This should still remain as an "in progress" story for the rest of the summer if not longer.


	16. Stunned

Chapter Fifteen

_Set around the airing of "Locked In" … _

"Hey," Wilson caught up with House as he was heading towards the elevators, "You never told me exactly what you were doing in Middletown, it couldn't have been all that bad right?" He picked up his pace, as House turned around, heading back towards his office, "And Cuddy knows, right? I mean, you can't just go off driving without telling anyone."

"Wow, good thing you aren't Cuddy," House rolled his eyes, "I'd never have a fun night with you." He leaned his cane against the side of his desk and sat down, rubbing his leg.

"Again?" Wilson asked, "I thought that you said your leg was fine earlier."

"The point being that it was _earlier _when I said that," House snapped, popping two Vicodin from the bottle, "It's later now."

"Oh," Wilson set his friend's stolen phone on the desk between them, "You should really tell Cuddy if you're seeing a psychiatrist, she deserves to know that." He waited a few moments for a response from House, before going on. "I'm not saying that she doesn't trust you, but for all she knows, you could be cheating on her or going elsewhere for more Vicodin. Just tell her."

"And why should I do that?" House snapped, "Cuddy and I are perfectly fine the way we are right now, the last thing I need to do is say something to her and screw it up." He pocketed the phone, grabbing his cane in hand and heading for the elevator almost as soon as he had left them half an hour ago.

"House!" Wilson went after his friend, only to just miss the elevator as the doors slid shut.

**- blue stones -**

"How are you getting home?" Cuddy glanced up, not surprised to see House plop himself down on the couch in her office, "Last time I heard, you totaled your bike last week." She went back to the file she was looking over and finished the first page of it before setting it aside. Leaning back in her chair, she slipped off her shoes and let them fall to the floor.

"You're stripping?" House pretended to be surprised and he stood, limping across the room before sitting across the desk from Cuddy. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He stood again, circling the desk and resting his hands on her shoulders. Bending, he dropped a kiss to her cheek, before straightening up as Wilson hurried in.

"Urgent," Wilson thrust a file in front of Cuddy, almost pointedly ignoring House, "I've got to get her to Slome-Kettering right away." He tottered back and forth as the pages of the file rustled, Cuddy flipping through them slowly. "Cuddy ..." the Head Oncologist was begging, "hurry up, please?"

Leaning back, Cuddy nodded, her signature flying across the page, and she closed the folder, looking between her Head of Oncology and her boyfriend. She shook her shoulder slightly, the hand that House had rested on it falling to his side limply, ignoring his quiet protest. "You two need to talk, please?"

"About what?" Wilson asked, then changed the topic completely, "Give me the files Cuddy, this is urgent."

"Not until you two talk," Cuddy put the file into her top desk drawer, "Just say something Wilson, it's your call."

"Over what?" Wilson snapped, "And why the hell aren't you asking your boyfriend to talk if it has to do with the two of us?"

"Because you're the one with the problem Wilson," Cuddy leaned back in her chair, ignoring the fact that House was limping towards the door, having seen his pager beep. Standing, she strode across the room and caught House's arm, pulling him from the door, "And you stay here until you two talk." She slid her hand down House's arm and laced her fingers with his, looking between Wilson and him, waiting silently.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say to either of you!" Wilson looked confused, "I'm glad you two are together and I'm happy for you guys." He strode over to Cuddy's desk and pulled open the drawer, grabbing the file out of it, "But I have no idea what the hell you two expect me to say, sure I'm happy but the last thing I want it for you two to break up and both come running to me for help."

"We'll … face that if it happens," Cuddy replied quietly, still standing besides House, "But until then, you just need to let us have this relationship and see where it goes."

"Fine," Wilson slipped behind them and out the door, leaving House and Cuddy together in her office.

"Well that went well," House snapped moodly, "Now he's pissed at us."

"Obviously," Cuddy circled her desk and dropped into her chair, "Don't worry about him yet, you have me to be there for you." She fiddled with the knob on her desk, "Are you busy tonight?"

"Tonight?" House repeated, "What's tonight?"

"Dinner?" Cuddy looked up hopefully, a smile faint on her lips, "My place?"

"I'll see," House gave her a smile which clearly meant 'yes' and turned, about to head from the office.

"Around 6," Cuddy called after him, a smile on her lips.

- **blue stones **-

"Where were you?" Foreman asked as House strode into the office, nearly three hours late. He pushed the blue plastic folder into his boss' hands, "We have a case and you didn't answer your phone."

"Maybe I wasn't home," House replied cheekily, looking around the room, "Where's Kutner?"

"Not here, obviously," Thirteen pulled the case file towards her, "I just checked her stats, she seems to be fine." Flipping through the pages, she looked up, "Her lungs were fine, and she also wants to be released."

"Not yet," Taub stood, closing the file, "That's it for now. She can be released soon." He headed from the room, "I'll go ..."

"Well, you can't." House looked up, suddenly interested in his team's actions, "Someone tell me where Kutner is."

"Uh, he probably went to some movie or is home watching _Harry Potter_ again." Taub began, before glancing at his pager.

"Kutner's here?" Thirteen looked up, curious.

"Charlotte," Taub hurried from the room, leaving the rest of the team behind.

"You two," House pointed his cane at Thirteen and Foreman, "Go track down our missing nerd and bring him home." He swung his cane back and forth, "I've got to go." Limping from the room, he waited for the two remaining team members to head for the elevators, before making his way to the clinic.

"You're actually doing clinic duty?" Cuddy pretended not to be surprised as she slipped on the elevators with him, a folder tucked under one arm. "And I didn't even have to bribe you, or trick you into them. You really have changed," she gave a quick laugh, smiling faintly.

"People don't usually change," House stepped off the elevator, and made a beeline for the clinic, Cuddy following him, "Unless they're you." He turned, nearly catching Cuddy in his arms, "Watch it," he hissed in her ear.

"Thanks," Cuddy steadied herself, looking up at him.

"Have you heard from Kutner?" House asked, grabbing a red plastic file, "He hasn't gotten to work yet. No one on my team knows where he is; Taub is with the patient and Forteen are off to Kutner's apartment."

"And I assume by saying 'Forteen', you mean Foreman and Thirteen." Cuddy glanced up from her own clinic file, "And no, I haven't heard from Kutner, but I've been in a meeting most of the morning and haven't been reachable."

"I noticed," House headed towards an exam room, "Let me know if you hear anything from Kutner."

"Of course," Cuddy disappeared into the exam room besides his, now just as worried as House's team was about Kutner.

**- blue stones -**

"What?" House snapped, striding into Cuddy's office, spotting his team (minus Kutner) scattered around the room. He leaned against the desk besides where Cuddy stood, looking out at his team, "I was actually doing my clinic hours."

"House," Cuddy smacked him lightly on the arm, silencing him, and she sighed quietly.

"What?" House looked up at her, "What's going on?"

"Kutner ..." Thirteen began, "He's not coming back to work, not ever." She swallowed and, for the first time, the four other doctors in the room spotted raw emotion, sadness, fear and hurt; in her eyes. "He's … gone."

"How?" House asked, his mind reeling and unconsciously, he reached for Cuddy's hand and held it tightly.

"Suicide," Foreman spoke this time, looking unsure on how he could console his coworkers.

"No one saw anything?" House looked up, his eyes blazing suddenly. "Not one hint that he was suffering?" He dropped Cuddy's hand and began to pace the room, his cane still leaning on the desk, "He never said anything to any of you?"

"Never," Taub shook his head, Charlotte's patient file tucked under his arm, "No one saw it coming."

"We should have," House stopped pacing, looking straight at Taub, "All of us should have." His gaze turned to Thirteen, then to Foreman, before he gazed at the floor, too ashamed to show the pain in his eyes to Cuddy.

"No one sees suicides coming," Foreman knew the argument was pointless, but he looked up, "That's why they are so devastating, no one sees it coming, then when it happens it's worse."

"You can't blame us either," Thirteen swallowed the emotion in her throat, "We're his coworkers, none of us spent time with him outside of the hospital."

"We saw him almost everyday for two years," House snapped, turning on her, "We should have seen something." He stopped, realizing that he was nearly yelling, "We all should have."

"Don't blame yourself," Cuddy began, "None of you should." She crossed the office and gripped House's hand tightly, dropping her voice so only he could hear her, "I'm here, and I love you." Squeezing his hand again, she let go and stood besides him, looking up at his team, "None of you have to work this case, we can pass it on to another hospital."

"We have to," Taub stood, pulling the file from under his arm, "We need to treat her and not let our personal lives affect the case." He went to go towards the door, but Thirteen bolted for his arm and spun his arm around.

"Are you just going to walk away?" Her eyes blazed, "In case you didn't bother to notice, Kutner's dead. And you care about our _case _more than a dead coworker? What kind of a friend are you?"

"One who can save my grieving for when I am not dealing with someone, or more two people, who are also run a risk of dying within the next twenty-four hours." Taub tugged his arm from Thirteen's grasp and strode from the room.

"You can all take time off, you know," Cuddy looked at the two other team members in the room, "I can look into asking some doctors from Princeton General to come over temporarily, or see if your patient can be transferred there."

"I'm not taking it," Foreman stood, "Taub may be a slight ass about this situation, but he's right, we need to be able to treat Charlotte." He held his hand out to Thirteen, who still stared at the ground moodily, "Let's go find Taub and keep working." The two left, leaving House to watch them leave silently.


	17. Relax

_AN: This is a bit of a continuation of the previous chapter, it was just getting too long, and this chapter is also going to be heavy on Emo!House and "Simple Explanation" verse._

**- blue stones - **

Chapter Sixteen

"It's okay," Cuddy looked up at him, her expression warm, "I'm here." She crossed the room yet again and wrapped her arms around House loosely, pulling him into a gentle hug.

"It's still our fault," House whispered quietly, pulling away from the hug almost immediately, "Don't try and comfort me either Cuddy, we could have seen something, but not one of us did. We lost Kutner for no reason," he limped towards the couch and collapsed on it, staring at the floor.

"Okay," Cuddy sat besides him anyways, and she reached for his hand, "If you need to talk, I'll be in the clinic." She kissed his cheek lightly, "Go home if you need to, or to my place, okay?"

House nodded, and leaned into the couch, turning his attention from the floor to the lone photo frame on the table. Picking it up, he ran a finger along the glass, nearly cracking a smile at the image. Glancing up as the door clicked shut, he lay his cane on the floor at his feet and lay on the couch, stretching out to make himself as comfortable as he could. Staring at the wall opposite him, he shifted onto his back and shifted his gaze up at the ceiling.

- **blue stones** -

"House."

A shake woke the exhausted diagnostician, and the two others in the room were seated around his head.

"Greg," Cuddy ran her fingers through his hair, "You all right?"

"Yeah," House eased himself into a sitting position, looking around at the two people sitting besides him.

"Hey," Wilson sat across from House and Cuddy, looking over at them, "You doing okay House?"

"Wilson," House glanced over at him, ignoring Cuddy's hands that were massaging his leg, "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to see how you're doing," Wilson shifted on his feet, looking between his best friend and boss. "How's your team?"

"Fine," House grabbed his cane and stood, his leg stiff, before glancing at his watch, "Or at least they were last time I spoke with them." He reached for Cuddy's hand and held it, "I'm going to go home, you coming with me?"

"You guys want to get a bite to eat?" Wilson continues to shift on his feet, "You two don't have to ..."

"Fine," House looked over at him, his arm wrapped around Cuddy's waist, "Any idea where you want to go."

"My place?" Cuddy pulled on her jacket and hooked her purse on her arm before retaking House's hand again. She glanced between her and House, "I've got some pasta that I could heat up, and a few leftovers if you guys don't mind. Besides, I need to get back to give Rachel dinner." Pulling open the door, she let both House and Wilson slip out before her, before following them out.

"How've you two been?" Wilson asked as they crossed the clinic lobby, ignoring the stares that House shot him every few minutes.

"Good," Cuddy replied first, "Just worried."

"About me," House glanced over at both Wilson and Cuddy, "She knows that I am blaming my team, and I include myself in that, for Kutner's death. We worked with him for nearly two years, we should have seen something ..." He trailed off as Cuddy gave a quiet cough and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"House, you can't blame yourself," Wilson began the same argument that his team and Cuddy had taken back in her office a few hours ago. He pushed open the main lobby doors for both his friends, "Kutner was a secretive person, and he didn't talk about his life much – or at least not that I saw. You can bury yourself in details about Kutner's life, but that doesn't mean that one of them is the reason that he chose to commit suicide."

"But you don't just put a bullet through your head for no reason," House argued, "There has to be something that happened to him that made him want to do it. Maybe his parents' deaths, his adoptive parents, a friend; anything." He blinked at Cuddy as she hushed him, but remained quiet this time.

"Greg, it's okay," Cuddy pulled him into a loose hug, "Let's just enjoy dinner and each others company, not think about loosing Kutner." She kissed his cheek lightly before letting go of their embrace and looking at Wilson. "Do you want to drive over and meet us there?"

"Sure," Wilson nodded and headed towards his car, casting glances back at both House and Cuddy as he went.

- **blue stones** -

"Dinner was great," he Wilson stood in the front foyer of Cuddy's house, pulling on his jacket, "Thanks you two." He gave Cuddy a quick hug, knowing that House would tease him if he said anything but that. After, he clapped House on the shoulder and pulled him aside, making sure Cuddy was out of earshot, "Take care of Cuddy, okay? And don't worry her too much over this, I can tell she's worried about you House."

"I … fine," House gave a nod, knowing that Wilson was right about Cuddy's feelings, "I know how to take care of her too." He glanced at where Cuddy watched them quietly, "Bye Wilson."

"Bye House," Wilson turned, heading for the door, "Thanks again for dinner you two." He made his way down the walk to his Volvo without a glance back at his friends.

"Wilson's right you know," Cuddy whispered quietly, "I am worried about you. You're not the one to delve this much into death." She crossed the foyer barefooted and wrapped her arms around House's shoulders, resting her head on his chest, "It's going to be okay, just trust me."

"But I see everything coming..." House whispered quietly, holding Cuddy in his arms, "Yet even I missed this." He let out a long sigh and stared at the crown of Cuddy's head, his arms tightening around her waist. "I'm sorry for worrying you," his words came out as a whisper, and Cuddy looked up, slightly stunned.

"I know you are," Cuddy gave a smile and she let go of House, making her way back into the kitchen, "I just don't want to loose you."

"You won't," House dug in his pocket for a Vicodin and popped two before following her, stowing the plastic bottle away in his jacket again. "I'm sure Wilson might kill me if I hurt you."

"Maybe, maybe not," Turning, Cuddy flicked a bit of the dish soap at him, "He doesn't want to be the moderator in our relationship, which I understand completely." She returned her attention back to the dishes she was washing, "Besides, we can't keep relying on him."

"I see your point there Cuddles," House leaned against the counter, watching as Cuddy rinsed off each dish. "But I'm pretty sure that I have some sort of threat from him on my head if I ever hurt you." He gave a short laugh, "You know he's so convinced that we're going to make a good couple, therefore he's going to try and keep it that way."

"He's convinced?" Cuddy repeated, "I am too, at least we work well together – maybe it's not what everyone would say is a 'good' couple though." She laughed and dried her hands, "You see what I'm saying? We work well together, even if we spend half our time fighting over little things."

"I know," House tapped his cane on the floor and limped towards the foyer again, grabbing his jacket from the hook. He headed back towards Cuddy's bedroom, flicking on the hall light as he went.


End file.
